La vie c'est une chanson
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: al fin, todos mis songfics en una sola historia, Pucca, Garu, Ching y Abvio ya son adolescentes, y juntos tendran que pasar sus problemas ,con un poco de musica claro, terminado TToTT gracias a todos por leer
1. 7 things

* * *

7 things

Era otro lindo día en Sooga Ville… las aves cantaban, los niños jugaban en el bosque de bamboo, y la mayor parte de la gente estaba disfrutando de unos deliciosos fideos de ya yang del restaurante CHIN DOODA.

Sooga Ville parecía un lugar ideal para vivir, y sin duda lo era, no era un pueblo común, era un pueblo que siempre salía de lo cotidiano, parecía que no existía un día normal allí.

Pero sin duda los protagonistas , y los mas consentidos del lugar, era la estraña parejita de niños, bueno ya no niños, adolescentes . Pucca de 15 años, la linda sobrina de los chefs del restaurante local, y Garu de 17 años, el ninja serio y honorable decididio a restaurar el honor de su familia.

¿Terminarian juntos? Todo el pueblo lo sabia OBVIO, fueron mejores amigos de la infancia y desde que Pucca tiene memoria siempre le gusto Garu.

Garu… ese era el problema, talvez el único que no se daba cuenta que el terminaría con Pucca era el.

Ese día Garu una vez mas salio corriendo a velocidad 'rayo' seguido por pucca y su motoneta roja, ahora el era alto, su cabello seguía igual, al parecer el no conocía el significado de la palabra moda, pero su rostro definitivamente se habia fortalecido haciendolo lucir mas varonil, Pucca seguía siendo una 'niña' era pequeña a comparación de Garu, pequeña como una muñeca de porcelana, su cabello ahora estaba suelto y a pesar de estar pequeña tenia un físico de envidia para el resto de las chicas de Sooga.

-Demonios es que nunca se va a detener- pensó Garu, al principio pensó que era solo un juego de niños, de esos que se te olvidan cuando creces, pero al parecer para Pucca no era un juego, ¡Habían pasado ya 5 años! Por lo visto ella nunca iba a ceder, no era que le importara, era buen entrenamiento, sin embargo si pudiera quitar la parte de los besos y abrazos lo agradecería.

-Cada vez es mas rápido- pensó Pucca, Garu cada vez era una presa más difícil, se pregunto por una vez mas si algún día el chico le correspondería, o tendría que hacer algo mas para que la notara.

Se fundió tanto en su pensamiento que de repente Garu desapareció –como en mis sueños- penso, tna cerca de Garu y luego se desvanece.

-Hola Pucca- dijo Ching, su mejor amiga, a sus 15 años era alta, delgada y definitivamente tendría el poder de romperle a alguien un hueso.

-Hola ching- dijo Pucca deprimida

-¿estas bien Pucca? Parce que te agarro un momento 'emo'-

-no lo había considerado, talvez si me vuelvo emo –

-no pucca, Garu ni siquiera se daría cuenta, es mas te apuesto a que no sabe lo que es un emo- pucca sonrió un poco, la falta de actualización de su 'novio' era algo verdaderamente divertido.

-¿Cómo va todo con Dada?- pregunto Pucca, Ching y Dada estaban fingiendo ser novios para poner celosa a Ring-Ring

-No me creerás, hoy Abvio nos vio y estaba tan rojo que incluso tu motoneta esta pálida-

Pucca ahora empezó a reír a carcajadas, Abvio nunca fue lindo con CHing, todo lo contrario, era talvez el peor patán de la historia

-Sabes pienso en las cosas que me hizo abvio y me alegra que ya no me guste-

Pucca volvió a reír, Ching, desde que cumplió 14, dijo que Abvio no le interesaba mas, claro que eso nadie se lo creía… '_no te engañes ching… un momento ¡¡eso es!!'_ Pensó Pucca

-Ching eres una genio, te deberían dar el Nóbel-

-Uh… gracias y eso porque-

-Haré una lista de las cosas que no me gustan de Garu y cuando me de cuenta de lo patético que es, no me gustara mas y podré seguir con mi vida-

-¿Qué? Tu no querer a Garu? Pensandolo mejor, vamos a ver a MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE creo q prefiero verte de emo a verte intentando olvidar a Garu, ya se te ovlido que paso la ultima vez que lo intentaste-

Pucca jamás lo olvidaría, cuando cumplió 13, intento huir del pueblo para así olvidar a su no correspondido amor y buscar a sus padres en Hong Kong, donde vivían, Ching, Abvio y paradójicamente Garu, la alcanzaron en Samedi, una ciudad en crecimiento, al menos ya contaba con aeropuerto… sus tíos casi se mueren de un infarto.

-Pero CHing no me volveré a ir, es que no ves que si escribo lo que no me gusta se me pasara, como a ti-

-E… en serio crees que ya olvide a Abvio?- la respuesta era obvio _NO_ pero si eso era lo que necesitaba para que la apoyara en su improvisado plan, le mentiria, una mentira jamás mato a nadie.

-Obvio amiga, es el, quien no se da cuenta-

-Bueno entonces supongo que deberías intentarlo-

-Lo haré ahora mismo, gracias ching, nos vemos-

Pucca arranco su motoneta y en poco tiempo llego al restaurante abarrotado de gente.

Prefirió no saludar a sus tíos, si no, le pedirían ayuda, ayuda que no podría negar.

Su habitación era diferente ahora, seguia pintada de rosa, solo que ahora tenia miles de collages de fotos de sus amigos, sus tios y artistas que le gustaban, entre ellos PARAMORE, ZAC EFRON, etc.

Se sento, saco una hoja en blanco y decidió escribir, y se puso a pensar ¿Qué odiaba de un ser tan perfecto como Garu?

_**Sha sha sha**_

_**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared**_

Penso en cuando eran niños, cuando era facil, no cuando empezo la cacería, cuando ella tenia 5, y el 7, eran amigos, los mejroes, el la consideraba como su mejor amiga, como su hermana menor, _estupidas hormonas que se metieron en el camino_

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care

Si se hubieran quedado como amigos hubiera sido mas fácil, ¿pero hubiera podido soportar a las novia s que tendría, de las que pidiera su opinión?

and now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

Obvio no, pero eso no cambiaba nada, tenia que decirlo, no podian seguir asi, en una relaicon hay 2 , de uno no funciona.

**_The 7 things I hate about you_**

**COSAS QUE ODIO DE GARU**

**_The 7 things I hate about you oh you_**

**por pucca**

_**You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy**_

**es un gran ninja pero es inseguro con sus sentimientos**

**aunque diga que no, le gusta ring-ring (bitch)**

Tacho lo de bitch, nunca lo habia dicho, pero siempre le tuvo cierto miedo a ring-ring después de todo no era fea, y garu no le era indiferente, la lista quedaba asi

**COSAS QUE ODIO DE GARU**

**Por pucca**

**es un gran ninja pero es inseguro con sus sentimientos**

**aunque diga que no, le gusta ring-ring ****(BITCH**)

_**You're friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know**_

**Le hace mucho caso al estúpido de Abvio**

Cierto detras de cada estupides de Garu, Abvio era el autor intelectual.

_**And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**_

_No importa siempre lo perdono cuando hace algo estúpido_

_**It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology**_

Una vez mas aquel recuerdo de cuando intento irse volvió, estaba en el aeropuerto, ideando un plan par asubir al avion sin ser descubierta

-Pucca- dijo garu

-¿Garu que haces aquí?-

-Vine por ti niña boba, tus tíos están al borde de la muerte porque no te encuentran, están preocupados-

-Diles que estoy bien-

-Pucca, lo siento-

_**when you say it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear**_

-¿Porque te disculpas?-

-Es que yo… yo… te… te tengo que llevar a casa quieras o no-

vio a lo lejos a Abvio, que miraba con mucha curiosidad lo que iba a decir Garu , y Ching, con lagrima sen los ojos

-Pucca- grito ella

_**Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here**_

-hablaremos en casa, ahora veámonos- le susurro Garu al oído, ella simplemente cedió, una vez mas la magia de Garu salvo al día

_**The 7 things I hate about you**_

La lista ahora decia asi

**COSAS QUE ODIO DE GARU**

**Por pucca**

**es un gran ninja pero es inseguro con sus sentimientos**

**aunque diga que no, le gusta ring-ring (BITCH) **

**Le hace mucho caso al estúpido de Abvio**

_**You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy**_

**me hace llorar**

**simplemente me controla como se le de la gana**

_**You're friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know**_

**es totalmente vano quererlo**

**_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_**

**me hace amarlo cada día mas.**

**_and Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like_**

La lista ahora terminaba así

**COSAS QUE ODIO DE GARU**

**Por pucca**

**es un gran ninja pero es inseguro con sus sentimientos**

**aunque diga que no, le gusta ring-ring (BITCH) **

**Le hace mucho caso al estúpido de Abvio**

**me hace llorar**

**simplemente me controla como se le de la gana**

**es totalmente vano quererlo**

**me hace amarlo cada día mas.**

… _garu ¿porque no me quieres? Si tienes tantas cosas buenas ¿Cómo odiarte?_

De forma simultanea escribió al reverso de la hoja otra lista

_**The 7 things I like about you**_

**COSAS QUE ME GUSTAN DE GARU**

**Por pucca**

_**Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss i'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**_

**incluso si esta pasado de moda, me encanta como se peina**

**sus ojos siempre serios, pero inocentes**

**ese traje de ninja que le queda taaaaaaan bien.**

_**Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be, with the one I know**_

**aunque no quiera que lo abraze, me encanta hacerlo, me siento segura.**

**aunque no quiera que lo bese, lo hago porque es como dejar a todo el mundo atrás.**

**me hace reir**

**_And the 7th thing I like the most that you do ooh_**

**me hace amarlo cada dia mas**

_**You make me love you sha sha  
You do**_

Pucca tacho el nombre original y escribió en grande

**LAS 7 COSAS QUE… ODIO/AMO DE GARU**

Su celular sono

_There you see her __Sitting there across the way __She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

-BUeno- dijo pucca

-Pucca… soy Ching-

-Oh ching te escucho-

-es que no puedo mas pucca, la verdad es que todavía me encanta Abvio-

Pucca rió ante lo extraño de la situación.

-ay amiga… parece que esos 2 se van a quedar aquí- dijo tocándose el corazón

-que quieres decir-

-¿quieres escuchar la lista?-

* * *

Mi primer songfic, de hecho mi primer up-date, no les pido que comenten pero si que lo lean, me costo trabajito. Espero les guste, ah pucca ya habla (duh) es que iba a ser mas difícil si no lo hiciera jeje!!

DISCLAIMER: Pucca no me pertenece, pertenece a VOOZ , si me perteneciera, ya habría mas capítulos, es mas pucca y garu ya serian adultos y estarían casados.

CANCION: Miley Cyrus- 7 things

No se a quien le pertenezca la canción pero no es MIA.

RINGTONE: ese mini pedacito de canción:

Ashley Tisdale- Kiss the girl

Estoy considerando hacer un songfic con esa canción pero con Ching y Abvio mi segunda pareja favorita. Opine debo hacerlo… en fin…

X0X0

A bientôt


	2. cinderella story

CiNdErElLa StOrY

CiNdErElLa StOrY

Plain white t's

_-_-¿Cómo va todo con Dada?- dijo Pucca

-No me creerás, hoy Abvio nos vio y estaba tan rojo que incluso tu motoneta esta pálida…¿Sabes? pienso en las cosas que me hizo Abvio y me alegra que ya no me guste- dijo Ching

* * *

Aquel chico caminaba totalmente enojado por toda la ciudad, sin duda era un día hermoso, pero no para el, no cabía duda de que no lo calentaba ni el sol, la gente lo saludaba con una sonrisa, y el solo gruñía o escupía por lo bajo un _que tienen de buenos uh?_

-Hola Abvio- dijeron un montón de sus abvio-fanáticas

-hoy no-

-pero Abvio, no te enojes- dijo una abrazándolo e intentando con toda sus fuerzas un poco de atención –seguro podemos divertirnos mucho…-

-¡¿QUE PARTE DE 'NO' NO ENTIENDES?!- dijoel , la chica y las otras abvio-fanáticas se fueron, todas enojadas.

-Epa, tigre estas bien-

-Cállate Garu que a ti tampoco te quiero ver-

Garu se acerco con cuidado a su amigo, ya le habian hartado esos 'ataques de celos' por Ching, Abvio no estaba muy contento, su típica sonrisa ahora era una mueca en su rostro bastante aterradora

-¿Otra vez Ching y Dada?-

-No, fue santa quien dijo que no me iba a traer nada para navidad, claro que fue por Ching y Dada-

-Amigo, supéralo, la tuviste la dejaste ir, punto, fue tu culpa la ca…-

-Si ya entendí, pero para ti es muy fácil porque tienes a Pucca comiendo de tu mano-

-No es por que yo quisiera, esa niña boba no se aleja de mí, creeme el día que me deje de molestar seré feliz-

-Eso dices, quiero verte el día en que Pucca se fije en alguien mas, a ver si estas tan campante-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Garu, Abvio no había querido decirle esto, pero el sabia que si no se lo decía Garu terminaría igual o peor que el

-Garu, abre los ojos, no me digas que no te gusta ni un poquito Pucca, porque estarías mintiendo, yo se que te gusta y te encanta y que no le dices nada porque tu eres un inestable emocional con traje de ninja-

Garu se callo

-Abvio…de…de verdad estas muy mal si crees que yo amo digo me gusta Pucca-

-Tienes razon, lo que sientes es mas fuerte pero no quiero pelear contigo por eso, solo te aconsejo algo Garu, cuidado, de verdad no le deseo a nadie lo que me esta pasando a mi, mucho menos a ti, pero al paso que vas, terminaras perdiendo a Pucca y cuando la quieras de regreso… bueno, no creo que haya un regreso, nos vemos-

El chico se fue dejando a Garu callado y meditando… _bobo, ojala que para ti no sea demasiado tarde_ pensó., llego sin querer a la escuela, la casa de Ching para ser mas exactos, no había nadie eso se notaba, se sentó en las escaleras… y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh!**

**I heard that you've been asking about me**

**At least that's the word on the street**

**I just don't know what to believe**

**Why was i a dumb enough to leave?**

Abvio medito… _bien le gusto desde siempre, en que momento paro? Hoy le dijo algo a Pucca sobre mi, quiere decir que le importo no? _

_**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh!**_

_**I saw you with him today**_

_**The boy who took my place**_

_**You seamed so much happier with me**_

_**But maybe that's just the way I want it to be**_

_Maldición ¿cuando se empezó a fijar en dada? _

Y su memoria, viajo al único momento que no le gustaría recordar:

Caminaba muy contento era esa clase de momentos cuando olvidaba que Dada Y Ching salían juntos desde hace casi 2 meses, hasta que los vio

-¿Quieres un helado princesa?-

-No te molestes D, estoy bien-

-Vamos, no me digas que no se te antoja uno de chocolate y cerezas-

-Dada no me tientes- dijo Ching riendo, un poco sonrojada con las pequeñas cosquillas que Dada le hacia

-Vamos, se que lo quieres-

-Esta bien si, si quiero pero lo pago yo-

-No señor… yo lo pago-

-no, la última vez tú pagaste el pastel de zarzamora, me toca a mí-

-Señor me da un helado de chocolate y cerezas-

-Oye-

-¿Qué?-

Ching solo se rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Dada quien movió ligeramente su cabeza y solo se dieron un suave beso en los labios

-Oigan- dijo una tercera voz – este es un espacio público tengan un poco de respeto- dijo Ring Ring enojada, con el rostro encolerizado y el cabello azul (que por alguna razón tenia vida) apunto de golpear a Ching

-No te preocupes Ring Ring- dijo Dada –Ya nos íbamos-

Dada tomo la mano de Ching, quien fijo su mirada en el solo por un momento, para seguir su camino feliz con la mano de Dada en la suya

**But is just another one of those days**

Abvio se le levanto y pateo una lata que tenia cerca, la cual salio volando por varios centímetros lejos de el, hasta que vio a Ching, buscando las llaves de su casa, no quería ni verla, seguramente tenia los ojos rojos de llanto.

**The way you made it all feel so right**

**The way that you fitted in my arms at night**

**I'll remember that feel for the rest of my life**

Corrió, lejos, lo mas rápido que le permitían las piernas, la había perdido era un hecho.

**But is just another one of those days**

_Eres un estupido Abvio, la tenias, era tuya, torpe, torpe, torpe. _

_I_** can't help but feel a little up set**

**About the things you and I never had**

**I had the world but instead throw it all away**

**Now it's just another one of those days **

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh!**

SU respiración era pesada, el Corazón le latía muy rápido, como si se le fuera a salir del pecho, sus piernas lo guiaron a una banca, donde al fin pudo tomar aire

**So tell me what happens next**

**It's out of my hands I guess**

**I just don't know what to believe**

Que seguía para el? Olvidarla, imposible, tomaban las mismas clases, tenían los mismos amigos.

**Why don't you tell me to believe?**

Resignarse a perderla, peor solo lo haría sentir peor, ahora no solo como un tonto si no como un perdedor

**Why did you let me leave?**

Superarlo… como si pudiera

**It's not the way it has to be**

_Maldición, así no tenia que terminar…_

**Why don't you tell me to believe?**

**Why did you let me leave?**

**It's not the way this has to be**

…_Pero asi termino_

**But is just another one of those days**

Analizo la última opción que le quedaba…

**The way you made it all feel so right**

**The way you fitted in my arms at night**

**I'll remember that feel for the rest of my life**

Se paro de la banca _solo hay una persona que me puede ayudar_

**Now it's just another one of those days**

Busco por toda Sooga, los caminos enteros, buscando el sonido que lo guiaría hacia esa persona.

**I can't help but feel a little upset**

**About the thing you and I never had**

**I had the world but instead throw it all away**

Y escucho el sonido mas anhelado, por un momento el peso se le fue del cuerpo

-Pucca- dijo Abvio poniendose en el camino de la motoneta, la chica freno, y callo de la motoneta, se paro de inmediato

-¿Estas loco Abvio? Casi te aplasto-

-Necesito tu ayuda-

-No voy a regalarte fideos si es lo que quieres-

-No, no es eso, aunque si me regalaras unos…-

-Abvio rápido, tengo una entrega para el maestro Soo y tu sabes como se pone de pesado-

-Esta bien te lo diré, necesito que me ayudes a recuperar a Ching-

**Now it's just another one of those days**

Pucca se helo,

-Ve al restaurante, te veo allá, y dile a Dada que te de unos fideos, cortesía de la casa-

Pucca arranco la motoneta y el sonido se perdió entre los árboles, Abvio al fin calmado fu e al restaurante, no se había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenia hasta que el olor de la comida entro por su nariz, empezó a salivar, se sentó en la mesa y de inmediato Dada lo atendió

-Lo de siempre Abvio?-

-SI por favor-

Dada se fue a la cocina, serian 5 minutos en los que llegaran y seguro Pucca ya estaba cerca del restaurante, supo que había decidido bien, supo que la ultima opción era la correcta, la ultima opción… recuperarla.

* * *

Otro song fic a petición de **c_hofi_**, quien leyó mi primer song fic '7 things', estoy considerando poner todos los song fics como un solo fic ya hasta le tengo titulo, veremos, si la escuela me deja, bueno espero que ella lo lea y también mas gente

Disclaimer: la canción no me pertenece es de plain white t's

Pucca tampoco me pertenece le pertenece a vooz.


	3. kiss the girl

Kiss the girl

Ashley Tisdale

* * *

Otro bello día en Sooga, todo parecía haber ido mejor para Pucca, la lista no había funcionado, _Tonta ¿crees que es así de fácil? Pero aun así creo que debo olvidarlo tampoco puedo vivir de ilusiones o si?_

Pucca durante su debate personal termino de pegar aquel ultimo volante

GRAN BAILE

VEN A LA FIESTA _'UNDER THE SEA'_

EL PROXIMO VIERNES

EN EL RESTAURANTE CHIN-DOODA

NO FALTES

P.D. ES OBLIGATORIO IR CON PAREJA

_Este plan va a funcionar_, pensó, nunca había sido la mejor amiga de Abvio, pero debía admitir que si querían, podían ser los mejores cómplices del crimen, recordo como llego a ella el día anterior, sudado, con los ojos rojos e inflamados, y con la voz completamente alterada, definitivamente no lo podía dejar así, ella lo sabia todo, Ching quiere a Abvio, Abvio quiere a Ching, formula simple, no debería complicarse tanto, de no ser por el hecho de que Ching sale con Dada, de mentiras pero al fin y al cabo los demás no lo saben, y sobre todo lo facil que habia sido llegar al plan:

* * *

Pucca llego lo mas rápido al restaurante, no podia peder tiempo, hac euna shoras habia halado ocn ching y ella había admitido que todavía sentía algo por el mejro amigo de garu, y de repente Abvio se pone en medio del camino y casi lo mata, definitivamente eso se pondría interesante.

Entro y vio a abvio, mas tranquilo, con sus ojos casi normales y cominedo fideos como si no lo shubiera comido jamás_ 'hombres' _pensó

_-_Abvio, te falta mucho con tus fideos?- pregunto

-No, no mucho-

-Te espero en mi habitación, no creo que quieras hablar frente a ciertas personas- dijo Pucca señalando de forma discreta a Dada, Abvio entendió el mensaje

-Vamos ya termine-

Los jóvenes subieron a la habitación, se sentaron junto a la ventana

-¿Qué pasa con Ching?-

-La amo Pucca- dijo Abvio hablando serio por primera vez desde que Pucca lo conocía- la extraño, se que fui un tarado y que ni siquiera debería estar pidiéndote esto, pero, de verdad no me puedo rendir, duele demasiado-

-te entiendo, mas de lo que crees-

-se que lo haces y es por eso que te pido ayuda a ti, cualquiera se hubiera artado de esperar a Garu, pero tu no, se que tienes la suficiente paciencia y astucia para ayudarme-

-te lo agradezco, pero yo estoy decidida a superarlo, hay mas peces en el agua, no me pienso quedar en un estanque donde no me quieren - Abvio miro al suelo

-Tonto, yo le dije que iba a pasar-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Nada, cosas de hombres- Pucca rió un poco, el comentario sonaba de esas películas de chicas

-En fin… no es de Garu de quien hablamos, es de Ching,-

-Si… ¿Me ayudaras?-

-si, te ayudare, no me pongas mucha atención, digamos que Ching no es tan feliz en su relación con Dada-

-¿Qué? ¿Porque lo dices? ¿Le hizo algo?-

-No, no es eso, no lo entenderías, cosas de mujeres- ahora fue abvio quien rió ante la contestación

-Bueno, de verdad, gracias, no sabe slo mucho que esto significa-

-ahora, el problema es como hacerlo-

Abvio de inmediato se puso serio, sabía que no seria fácil, después es de todo, Ching y Dada eran la mejro pareja de sooga, después de Tobe y la Vagabunda claro, que esos 2 ya nos e separaban, suponía un alivio para garu, ya no se tenia que preocupar tan seguido por ese tarado.

-Primero tenemos que alejarla de Dada no?- dijo Abvio

-Es un lugar por donde empezar, pero necesita ser algo no tan obvio, si no sospecharía… UN BAILE!-

-¿un baile?-

-Si tonto, un baile, hay gente, así que perderse entre la multitud es cosa fácil-

-Aja, sigo sin llegar al plan-

-Abvio simple, CHing va al baile con Dada, Dada va por un ponche o al baño o atender a alguien, tu le pides bailar con ella, bailan, hablan, arreglan todo , y ta tan, así sucede la magia-

-¿Crees que funcione?- dijo Abvio, con un brillo peculiar en los ojos, definitivamente la alegría había vuelto a el

-De un 100, un 95 segura, el otro 5 es que Dada no se le despegue o que llegue antes de que lleguen a una conclusión, pero arreglare eso, ya se como-

-¿Cómo?-

-voy a cantar en el baile- Pucca tenia una voz preciosa, era la mejor cantante de sooga y en todos los bailes todos la obligaban a cantar, y Dada era el que arreglaba el sonido, una Buena excusa para dejar a Ching sola por unos minutos-¿Qué dices? Es buen plan?-

-el mejor de todo el mundo, cuando harás el baile-

-que te parece este viernes-

-eso es pasado mañana, es muy pronto-

-¿Qué? Nada alegra más a este pueblo que una fiesta sorpresa-

-Hagámoslo, somos cómplices del crimen-

-Esta bien socio, ahora vete que tengo varias cosas que planear-

-Bien me voy-

Abvio estaba a punto de salir cuando

-Oh espera-

-Que?-

-El baile va a ser de parejas, así que lleva a Ring Ring-

-¿Ring Ring?-

-Confía en mi, creo que será la cereza del pastel-

-Esta bien la invitare-

-Adios socio-

-Sabes Pucca? Garu es un tonto, el es el único tonto que no querría estar contigo- y dicho esto salio de la habitación

* * *

Si, el plan era brillante, demasiado bueno, a prueba de bobos

-Pucca- la llamo, la voz mas celestial a sus oídos _contrólate contrólate, tu puedes_

-Hola garu- dijo Ella

-¿Un baile?-

-Si, sera mañana-

-Oh, ¿no es muy pronto?-

-No, no hay nada mejor que una fiesta sorpresa-

Garu miro la lista, con detenimiento

-¿es obligatorio ir con pareja?-

-asi es-

-¿tu ya tienes?- pregunto con interés

-Yo no voy a bailar, digamos que estaré trabajando duro-

-Oh ya veo- dijo con un ligero toque triste bien oculto en su voz

-Y con quien iras garu?-

-No lo se, nos vemos- dijo el

-adiós-

Garu se fue, _por dios HIPERVENTILACION respira cuenta hasta 10_ era la primer charla que Pucca y Garu tenían sin que ella lo besara o el corriera lejos, _demonios ¿con quien ira?_ Esa era una parte que s ele había escapado, después de todo Garu jamás iría con ella, iría incluso con santa de ser necesario, pero jamás con ella, deprimida colgó un cartel en la puerta de la escuela de artes marciales (léase casa de Ching) esperando que el plan funcionara

* * *

EL BAILE

UnDeR tHe SeA

Todo el mundo se veía elegante, Tobe y la vagabunda solo bailaban con toque romántico y compás lento a pesar de que _shut up and let me go! _Sonaba en la pista y era la canción menos tranquila del mundo, y claro tenían a la mejor DJ, Pucca, Ching y Dada fueron juntos, como era de esperarse, Abvio entro con Ring Ring, Pucca dejo por unos momentos el puesto de DJ y se acerco a Abvio

-Hola Abvio, hola Ring Ring, se ven muy bien hoy-

-Hola Pucca, gran fiesta-

Y lo era, había una maquina de burbujas que lanzaba pompas de jabón cada 5 minutos, había una maquina de espuma que estaba en una zona especial lejos de la comida y de la pista de baile, la zona idónea para los mas pequeños de sooga, la pista de baile era enorme era todo el restaurante, y claro un gran escenario, en el piso de arriba estaba el Puesto de sonido, y las luces de colores solo le daba mas ambiente al lugar,

-Diviertanse, oh y Abvio, en 5 minutos-

-En 5 minutos que?- pregunto Ring Ring

-Nada, el me entiende- dijo Pucca quien subió a brincos hacia el puesto de Sonido, no pudo evitar buscar a Garu, y allí estaba el, con una de las chicas del maestro Soo,_ tranquila pucca controla tu ira 1,2,3… uish, tranquila_

Pucca volvió a salir del puesto del DJ dejando una canción larga para que el audio pudiera ponerse y no se quitara la música

-Dada, podrías ayudarme con el sonido-

-Claro, ahora vuelvo Ching-

Ching se quedo sola asi que se acerco al escenario, para asegurarse de tener un buen lugar y ver cantar a su amiga

-Ching- dijo la voz varonil que la hacia suspirar

-Abvio pero… wow que bien te ves!-

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto el

-Obvio-

-¿Co… como has estado?- pregunto el balbuceando

-bi…bien y tu?-

_Mal, horrible, te necesito, TE AMO!_ pensó –bien-

-que … que bueno- ambos se callaron y claro que pucca los veía desde lejos _vamos abvio dile algo, ¿tengo q hacerlo todo yo? _

-pucca- dijo dada-ya esta, iré al audio para quitar la música y ajustar el volumen, sorpréndelos-

-Gracias D-

Dada se fue y Pucca subió al escenario, muchos ojos se fijaron en ella de inmediato, y cuando la música paro todos se acercaron al escenario

-Hola, buenas noches a todos, gracias pro venir, espero que se la estén pasando genial, y bueno ahora voy a cantar una canción, se que a una miga le gusta mucho, y va a dedicada para 2 personas que yo estimo mucho y que ojala esto les ayude esto es _kiss the girl…_-

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her**

-Amo esa canción-

-te gusta mucho?-

-Es mi favorita, me asombra que Pucca la cante, no es su favorita precisamente-

**And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**

_AY NO, pucca ¿quieres que la bese? __No es muy pronto_

-Supongo que te quiere dar gusto-

**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her**

-Como va todo con Dada?- pregunto Abvio

-Pues, bien, muy bien-

-Me alegro por ti- dijo Abvio enojado, CHing miraba triste al otro lado _le da gusto_

**It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**

-Y tu has encontrado a alguien?- pregunto Ching

-No, de hecho creo que eres irremplazable- dijo el sonrojado

-En serio- dijo CHing asombrada y con una sonrisa que no se veía desde hace mucho tiempo  
-Si- dijo Abvio acercándose al rostro de Ching, quien acorto la distancia, pero al ultimo momento el se acobardo

**Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

-Bueno, me halaga que pienses eso- dijo CHing

_PRIMER STRICKE _pensó Abvio

**Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**

-Oye, quieres ir a jugar a la espuma?- pegunto Abvio

-mmm… si-

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y se fueron a la espuma blanca, donde no había nadie, porque pucca estaba cantando

_FUNCIONA!! _Pensó pucca

**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better**

-Abvio me voy a caer con estos tacones!-

-Tranquila- dijo tomándola de la cintura-no te dejare caer – le susurro suavemente en el odio

**She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl**

Abvio cargo a Ching, quien solo se reía, el daba vueltas y mas vueltas lo que logro marearla , pero al fin y al cabo eso no le molestaba

**Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

El paro, tambien estaba mareado, y sentia que el piso desaparecia, no precisamente por el mareo, uan vez mas lo intento se acerco, Ching puso su cara sobre el pecho de el, estaba muy mareada

**Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

_SEGUNDO STRICKE_ pensó otra vez Abvio

**Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl**

-Ching, tengo que decirte algo-

-Dime Abvio-

**Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl(Kiss the girl)**

-Ching, estos meses, me he sentido muy mal, la verdad es que te extraño mucho, y me duele, me duel mucho que estes con Dada…-

**(Oh, oh no...)  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and… kiss the girl**

_callate y besala Abvio _pensópucca, estava tentada a gritarlo por el microfono

Abvio simplemente acerco su rostro, y sin preguntar pego sus labios con los de CHing, quien se quedo helada

**Shalalalala  
My oh my!!  
kiss the girl**

_SI!! Funciono, lo logro, si!!_

**Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl**

Ching solo le respondio el beso, eran como 2 piezas de rompecabezas, encajaban a la perfección

**Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss that girl  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and... kiss the girl**

-¡Bravo!- aclamaba la multitud a Pucca, quien ni siquiera noto los aplausos, solo miraba a una Linda parejita

-Te amo- susurro Abvio

-Yo más- dijo Ching

-Gracias- dijo Pucca bajando del escenario, quien tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, y no por lo bien que lo había hecho, sin duda tenia la voz mas linda del mundo, imposible desafinar, esa palabra no estaba en su diccionario.

-Bien hecho Pucca-

-Gracias D, oye puedo hablar contigo-

-DADA!!- grito ring ring

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el, quien a pesar de fingir que estaba con CHing, el seguía viendo a ring ring con cara de borreguito degollado

-ven, tienes que ver esto- dijo ella tomando de su mano y jalandolo

_Ay no, creo que ring ring lo vio todo_ –Dada- grito Pucca

Era una verdadera persecución de película, ring ring llevaba a dada de la mano, casi arrastrándolo por el suelo, y detrás de ellos Pucca, quien era detenida por todos felicitándola por la canción

_ay no , ay no, ay no, ay no, here comes the drama!!_

Ring ring se acerco como un huracán hacia la nueva feliz pareja

-Tu- grito ring ring, señalando a Ching -¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle algo asi a Dada?-

-De que hablas?- dijo Abvio

-Cállate, te vi a ti y a Ching besándose, y Pucca se que tu tienes algo que ver con ellos, no les quitabas la vista de encima-

-Oye- dijo Pucca

-Es eso cierto Ching?- pegunto tranquilo Dada, contrario a un novio, Dada se alegro por ella, lo había ayudado en cierta forma, sino, ring ring no estaría así, _gracias Ching _pensó el

-SI, Dada, yo-

-No, no me expliques nada, te entiendo-

-Gracias Dada- dijo Abvio, pero ring ring- queriendo ser la reina del drama como siempre le avento una bofetada a CHing

-Oye- dijo Ching enojada

-Te lo mereces, vamonos Dada- y asi se lo llevo arrastrando otra vez

-Wow, golpea fuerte-

-Estas bien muñequita- peguntó Abvio

-Si-

-Me cae que esa niña no es mas dramática porque no es mas alta- dijo Pucca –mejor los dejo solos verdad- ambos asintieron –bien, demasiada miel para mi, nos vemos luego chicos-

* * *

Pucca se fue a la cabina de DJ, _que noche!_ Fue lo unico que se le vino a la cabeza, supo que era momento para una cancion cursi llego a la cabina y de inmediato puso una:

**Incompatible**

**It don't matter**

**Cuz somebody wants to hear my cry**

**Speak out if you do**

**You are not easy to find**

Estaba arreglando la música para el resto de la noche, mucha electrónica y alguna cursi

-¿Qué tuviste que ver con lo de Abvio y Ching?- pregunto la voz mas hermosa y varonil del mundo

-Garu, me asustaste- dijo Pucca

-Perdón…¿vas a responderme?-

-yo no tuve nada que ver-

-Pucca- dijo el, sabia que ella tenia todo que ver allí

-lo juro-

-No te creo, de todas las mentirosas eres la peor, no te sale-

-esta bien! Esta bien! Yo organicé el plan, para eso era el baile-

-Y lo hiciste porque?-

-Porque Abvio me pidió ayuda y CHing me confeso que todavía quería a Abvio entonces, quise que dos personas que se quieren estén juntas, tan tan el cuento se acabó-

-Fue algo lindo de tu parte- dijo el acercándose mas a ella

-Son mis amigos y creo q lo merecen-

-Sabes que inconscientemente ayudaste a Dada con RIng Ring-

-y bueno, es un beneficio extra- Garu solo la vio cambiar varios discos y mover otros de lugar

-Has bailado con alguien hoy?-

-no, soy Dj hoy no bailo- Garu sonrió

-Eso no esta bien, es tu fiesta-

-NO- señalo con la cabeza Ching y a Abvio que se besaban en la pista –es su fiesta-

-entonces eres invitada, no deberías estar aquí- dijo el mas cerca _19…20…21…22…23_ contaba ella para no perder el control, pero el ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su oreja como para que ella pudiera escuchar su respiración -¿Bailas conmigo? – _si… no… oh my!! Porque justo cuando lo quiero olvidar viene en plan de seductor? Ayuda!!_ -¿Qué dices?-

-Yo…- balbuceo pucca , garu la tomo de la mano y acerco la cabeza de ella a su pecho abrazándola por los hombros, ella podía escuchar sus latidos, la parte mas humana de garu y cerro los ojos, estaban bailando en la cabina de Dj

**Here we are again**

**Circles never end**

**How do I find the perfect fit?**

**There's enough for everyone**

**But I'm still waiting in line.**

* * *

3er fic, bueno puse mas pucca y garu y me siento orgullosa por ello, no me gusto mucho el principio del song fic, pero de alli en fuera me gusto como quedo, intentare subir uno de Garu, solo de nuestro ninja favorito, al menos el mio, tuvo un cambio grande en este songfic ¿que habrá pasado?,¿alguien recuerda como se llamaba la vagabunda? Me acuerdo de payaso y chaman pero de ella no!! My gud en fin

Disclaimer: Ya saben _pucca_ no es mía es de VOOZ pero algún día sueño ser rica y comprar la franquicia

Canciones

Ashley Tisdale- Kiss the girl

Natasha Bedingfield- Soul mate

Y sip haré uno de Soul mate luego

Ah y sip uniré los 3 song fic en un solo fic cuando pueda, se llamara

_LA VIE C'EST UNE CHANSON_

Cuando la escuela me deje, claro, que difícil es estar en prepa

Este songfic y sobre todo lo ultimo va dedicado a _Lucy Haruno_ el que sigue también será para ti porque no pude agregar mucho p&g este era a&c casi al 100

X0xo

A bientôt


	4. time is running out

Time is running out

Time is running out

Muse

Garu se acerco con cuidado a su amigo, ya le habían hartado esos 'ataques de celos' por Ching, Abvio no estaba muy contento, su típica sonrisa ahora era una mueca en su rostro bastante aterradora

-¿Otra vez Ching y Dada?-

-No, fue santa quien dijo que no me iba a traer nada para navidad, claro que fue por Ching y Dada-

-Amigo, supéralo, la tuviste la dejaste ir, punto, fue tu culpa la ca…-

-Si ya entendí, pero para ti es muy fácil porque tienes a Pucca comiendo de tu mano-

-No es por que yo quisiera, esa niña boba no se aleja de mí, creeme el día que me deje de molestar seré feliz-

-Eso dices, quiero verte el día en que Pucca se fije en alguien mas, a ver si estas tan campante-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Garu, Abvio no había querido decirle esto, pero el sabia que si no se lo decía Garu terminaría igual o peor que el

-Garu, abre los ojos, no me digas que no te gusta ni un poquito Pucca, porque estarías mintiendo, yo se que te gusta y te encanta y que no le dices nada porque tu eres un inestable emocional con traje de ninja-

Garu se callo

-Abvio…de…de verdad estas muy mal si crees que yo amo digo me gusta Pucca-

-Tienes razón, lo que sientes es mas fuerte pero no quiero pelear contigo por eso, solo te aconsejo algo Garu, cuidado, de verdad no le deseo a nadie lo que me esta pasando a mi, mucho menos a ti, pero al paso que vas, terminaras perdiendo a Pucca y cuando la quieras de regreso… bueno, no creo que haya un regreso, nos vemos-

El chico se fue dejando a Garu callado y meditando…

* * *

De repente el día dejo de parecerle tan bonito, Abvio lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca, y lo peor , que el tenia razón, al menos en cierta forma, nunca lo aceptaría, en cierta forma le 'gustaba' pucca, la niña revoltosa que lo persigue desde los 12 años, después de todo, lo perseguía todos los días, eso debía ayudarle en cierta forma, pero claro, decírselo a ella sería la condena a mas besos y abrazos, y no creía estar listo para ello, ya había recuperado todo el honor, incluso había logrado romper aquel horripilante voto de silencio. Entonces ¿Qué le impedía decirle a esa molesta niña lo que sentía por ella? ¿Miedo? Si, y mucho, siempre creyó que lo lindo de su extraña relación era la cantidad de adrenalina que podían segregar ambos, creía que esa era la base de todos, quitarle eso seria matar la relación. El cielo de repente amenazaba con nublarse _lo que me faltaba LLUVIA_ Garu se levanto de aquel banquillo de la plaza y se dirigió a su casa, y el trayecto fue espeluznante, encontró a Tobe y a su novia besándose, pero no de esos besos asquerosos donde el propósito es succionarse, sino un beso lindo, tierno, amable, cariñoso, _ewww_ pensó el, aunque claro eran muchas las noches con que soñaba tener así a Pucca, sin persecuciones, sin fuerza bruta, una relación simple, formal.

El bosque tampoco ayudo, los animales se escondían, pero todos en grupos, con sus crías, asegurándose por el bien estar del otro ¿Cuántas veces no había hecho Pucca eso por el? _Maldita niña, sal de mi maldita cabeza_ se repitió un trillón de veces, mientras el bosque permanecía en silencio, oscuro y solitario, justo como se sentía el, llego a casa, ya un poco mojado, la lluvia lo había atrapado a medio camino.

Su casa no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo 'la casa ideal para el ninja de hoy' solo que ahora había un televisor, cortesía de Abvio, se aventó en uno de los sillones, tomo su celular y marco el primer numero

-Diga-

-Abvio, es Garu-

-Garu , tu nunca usas tu celular ¿a que se debe?-

-estoy aburrido ¿quieres venir a ver algo a mi casa?-

-Gracias, pero ahora no, tengo una cosa que hacer, estoy saliendo de casa de Pucca,-

Garu se heló _que tiene que hacer El en la casa de MI pucca_

-¿Pucca?-

-Si larga historia-

-Tengo tiempo ¿para que fuiste con ella?-

-Viejo, ella me va a ayudar en algo importante, mira me tengo que ir, solo te tengo que decir algo-

-¿Qué?- dijo enojado

-recuerdas lo que te dije hoy, de que como reaccionarias si pucca decidiera olvidarte-

-si-

-sacate una foto después de esta llamada para que pueda verlo, ella ya no quiere nada de ti-

-¿de que hablas? Ella jamás lo haría-

-Hablo en serio, Garu, ella es paciente pero tampoco es una santa, no te podía esperar toda la vida, me tengo que ir, nos vemos-

Garu colgó, _de verdad pucca ya no lo soporta_ el mundo le cambio, siempre creyendo que era la persecución la base de todo y en realidad fue lo que lo destruyo._ No, el miente, el miente, _se dijo una y otra vez, prendió el televisor y termino en un canal llamado 'mtv' y una cancion estaba terminando

_**Ya no quiero **_

_**Ver tu foto en mi buró**_

_**Vete que ya e tengo**_

_**Olvidado en un cajón**_

_**Y todo este tiempo **_

_**Te he mentido**_

_**Pues tus besos**_

_**No son lo mejor**_

Y eso fue JESSE Y JOY en el puesto numero 2 con ya no quiero

El publico aplaudia mientras garu sentia que algo pesado le caia en el estomago, y no habia comido nada delr estaurant de santa,

Y AHORA VAMOS AL PUESTO NUMERO UNO, ELLOS SON MUSE CON TIME IS RUNNING OUT, YO SOY GABO Y ESTO FUE LOS 10+ PEDIDOS, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA

la cancion empezo y garu con una lagrima en su mejilla escucho atentamente, eso er alo que necesitaba, música, para olvidar un rato

**I think I'm drowning** **Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
that you've created**

¿Que clase de hechizo habia hecho esa niña? Había hecho algo, algo para que el no la pudiera olvidar, para que sufriera por ella, porque no podría tenerla jamás, aun cuando eso se le permitiera

**You're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction**

Era su mayor contradicción, correr y sentir la adrenalina que tanto le gustaba, o ceder ante la belleza que emanaba y al fin ser feliz

**you will be the death of me  
yeah you will be the death of me**

Ella lo tenia, y no el a ella, el juego siempre fue al revés, terminaría matándolo, aun sin desearlo, o sin darse cuenta

**bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it**

_Y ahora ella es la que piensa huir, no, no lo creo, ella no va a poder, y yo tampoco se lo pienso permitir_

**our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out**

**que tontería, que ironía, normalmente** era el quien decía que no, y ahora que ella decía que se acababa el juego, era el quien terminaba sufriendo, como si el lo hubiera iniciado

I** wanted freedom  
bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
but I'm addicted**

Siempre se negó a ella, pero eso era un extra en su juego, Pucca era su marca de heroína, prohibida, mala para la salud, lo destruía poco a poco pero aun así adictivo, al grado que su vida giraba en torno a ella, y siempre negandolo, como si ais puiera olvidar lo que sentía, _que iluso._

**now that you know I'mtrapped sense of elation  
you'd never dream of  
breaking this fixation**

_Si ella lo supiera ¿habria sido aun mas cursi? __¿Mas empalagosa? _No lo sabia con certeza, si ella lo supiera seguro jamás lo hubiera dejado ir, y no había problema con ello, el tampoco hubiera querido irse

**you will squeeze the life out of me**

SU vida era de ella, cada latido, cada respiración, era simple, si el estaba atado completamente a ella, eso significaba que ella seria suya para siempre

**bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it**

¿porque vives cuando la razon por la que vives ya no esta? Entonces ya nada valdrá la pena, _si todo se quedara y ella pereciera, ya no tendría ganas de seguir. Si todo pereciera pero ella se quedara, entonces todo mi mundo estará bien _

**our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out  
how did it come to this?  
ooooohh**

pero se le acababa el tiempo, ella ya había tomado una decisión, ¿seria capaz el de hacerla cambiar de opinión?

you will suck the life out of me

la respuesta fue obvia, no era si ¿el seria capaz? Si no más bien ¿Qué seria capaz de hacer para hacerla cambiar de opinión?

**bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it**

Todo, lo posible, lo imposible, lo mas alocado, o lo mas tonto, lo mas arriesgado, lo mas bello, daría el mundo y su vida si fuera necesario, daría lo que no tiene

**Our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
ooooohh**

Garu, se levanto, apago el televisor, agarro una libreta, escribió algo, arranco la hoja, y la tiro a la basura con la leyenda

_AQUÍ SE TERMINA EL GARU ASUSTADO, O LA RECUPERO, O MUERO EN EL INTENTO… _

* * *

Hola amado mundo mundial, pues he aqui el 4 to capitulo, nome encanto, pero ne cesitaba que se entendiera cual iba a ser la postura de mi amado ninja de ahora en adelante, y porque empezo a actuar diferente desde la fiesta, ojala les haya gustado, como dije no es mi favorito pero ojal me de un buen ataque de inspiracionpornto para poder poner otro

DISCLAIMER:

PUCCA NO ES MIA, PERTENECE A VOOZ

MTV NO ES MIO, ES SU PROPIO JEFE TECNICAMENTE

GABO NO ES MIO: LE PERTENECE A MTV

JESSE Y JOY NO SON MIOS, SON DE SU DISQUERA

ESTA CANCION NO ESMIA, ES DE MUSE Y MUSE ES DE SU DISQUERA

xoxo

a bientôt


	5. I wanna hold your hand

* * *

Hola mundo mundial: oh por pucca, muchas gracias a

Chofi: mi fiel admiradora

Jesy: que no importa es mejor tarde q nunk grax por el review

Chisa Nagareboshi: Los celso de Garu vendran despues HOLD ON GIRL!

Yereri Ashra: Pucca es mi caricatura favorita es como mi pasion

Just Eowyn: ¿Tu que crees que el hara?

Nens muchas gracias por el apoyo, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, lamentablemente se me ha hehco mas dificil subir song-fics la escuela se ha puesto dura, tengo examens este jueves de geometria analitica, tengo de fisica la proxima semana otro de administracion, 2 dibujos que hacer, un trabajo de investiacion, una exposicion, y en la primera semana de noviembe viene la semana de examenes, tengo uan presentacion de baile, y todavia me fallan unos pasos, tengo examen de francés, seguro piensan _esta loka cree que me interesan sus problemas,_ pero en vista de tanto trabajo me cuesta subir cap, ojala para el proximo viernes suba otro que ya casi termino, espero tengan paciencia.

Se que este no es pucca y garu, pero este salio despues de quemarme el cerebro con las formulas de fisica, me gusto como quedo, sobre todo porque no voy a escribir seguido de esta pareja, de hecho que este sera el unico para ellos 2, en realidad RIng Ring no me agrada mucho y eso influye en mi como escritora, no soy muy centrada XD y bueno quiero que entiendan las historias de todos, grax por los comments, me ponen de buenas despues del stress escolar. Y no sepreocupen en el proximo es sobre Pucca, no hay tanto garu pero bueno, sufriremos con ella, almenos yo si.

DISCLAIMER: Pucca no es mia, pero algun dia sere tan rica que me ocprare los derechos y entonces se lso presumire a todos.

La cancion no es mia, es de The beatles, pero e sla version de T.V. Carpio de la pelicula ACROSS THE UNIVERSE.

* * *

I wanna hold your hand

TV. Carpio

Era sábado, y a pesar de la gran fiesta de anoche, el no se sentía feliz, se sentía nervioso, el día estaba nublado, algo que no ayudaba mucho a aquel estado de animo tan decaído.

Dada se levanto a rastras de la cama, su cabeza daba vueltas, como cuando uno no deja de pensar y se satura el cerebro. Anoche parecía salido de alguna clase de sueño, incluso le daba miedo que eso hubiera sido, solo un sueño, y no una realidad.

Parecía increíble, siempre había luchado por un poco de la atención de ring ring, y al parecer ella al fin le correspondía después de tantos años. Una cosa era segura, iba mandar a hacer un altar a Pucca, por hacer esa fiesta, había sido la solución al plan que el y CHing llevaban a cabo por meses. Incluso no podía creer que la fiesta fuera parte de un plan para que Abvio reconquistara a CHing. Solo lamentaba haberle arruinado el momento con Garu

* * *

Dada lo sabia, esa era obra de Pucca, no la cachetada, solo alguien tan dramática como ring ring haría algo así, se dirigió a la cabina de Audio, Pucca quería decirle algo antes de que RIng Ring llegara, y la curiosidad estaba lejos de ser satisfecha, entro sin tocar y sus sorpresa fue ver a Pucca y Garu bailando en la cabina de audio, ambos voltearon sorprendidos

-Lo siento, yo, vuelvo luego- dijo dada tartamudeando _inoportuno_ pensó

-No, dada- dijo Pucca _desde cuando pucca prefiere posponer un momento así con garu_-no interrumpes nada ¿Qué necesitas?-

El rubio miro al ninja que estaba detrás de ella, que tenia cara de matarlo en cualquier momento, por lo visto si había interrumpido.

-De verdad, puede esperar-

-Entonces hablaran luego, ¿Por qué no te retiras ya?- dijo Garu, intentado correrlo de la cabina _y desde cuando garu quiere estar a solas con Pucca ¿el mundo se ha vuelto loco?_ Esto rayaba en la escala de lo bizarro

-NO- grito pucca –ven dada, hablemos en la cocina, ella salio y el tras de ella, dejando a un Garu furioso en la cabina. Ambos entraron a la cocina del restaurante, ambos se sentaron en una mesa especial para empleados, una que usaban diariamente.

-ahora si dada ¿necesitas algo? – pregunto ella

-bueno, tu eras la que quería decir algo antes de que ring ring trajera el drama-

-Ah eso, bueno el punto es que yo se que tu y CHing no era 'novios' se que aparentaban ara que tu le dieras celos a RIng Ring, y por lo que paso hace un rato creo que funciono-

-Oh! Era eso-

-Si y bueno te quería decir que esta fiesta es parte de un plan-

-¿plan? ¿Qué plan?-

-Bueno digamos que ring ring no fue la única celosa, Abvio también se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, el me pidió ayuda, así que decidí ayudarlo, por eso hice esta fiesta, así el tendría una oportunidad, por eso te pedí ayuda para el audio, el se iba a acercar a ella, y funciono, demasiado bien, y al parecer tambien te ayudo a ti-

Dada se sonrojo, desde lo de la 'cat fight' entre Ching y Ring Ring, Ring Ring no se había separado de el, excepto ahora, porque la señorita fue a verse al espejo, -quiero decir al tocador-

-Vamos dada, creo que ahora es el momento de decirle a ring ring lo que sientes-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Obvio, las cosas pasan por algo, si mi plan funciono y dio final al tuyo, tal vez sea tiempo de dejar los planes e ir directo al grano-

Dada lo pensó

-Y si me dice que no-

-No lo se dada, hay algo dentro de mi que cree que esta vez no, no será una respuesta-

-Gracias Pucca- dijo Dada sonriendo

-Ok, ahora vete a esa fiesta a disfrutar que yo tengo que regresar con el audio-

* * *

EL joven rubio tomo su celular, las manos le temblaban, parecía que sufría el _mal de parkinson_ o algo parecido, respiro hondo y apretó el botón call

-Bueno- respondió una voz femenina

-Ho…Hola Ring Ring-

-Hola Dada ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien… fue una buena fiesta la de anoche no?-

-Si, si quitamos a ciertas personitas si-

Dada rió por nerviosismo _ok dada tu puedes, has esperado por esto tanto tiempo no te rindas ahora_

-Ring Ring-

-Si?-

-Tegustariairatomaruncafehoy?-

-Disculpa, hablaste muy rápido-

-oh, te pregunte si quisieras ir a tomar un café hoy-

-Pues… claro, nos vemos a las 3 en el café de Santa, nos vemos-

-Adiós-

Dada se tiro en la cama, el corazón le latía tan rápido que creyó que después de su ataque de taquicardia sufriría un paro cardiaco. Se fijo en el reloj, era la una, tenia 2 horas, se metió a la ducha, así podría relajarse, y pensar, porque al fin se acercaba el momento por el que había anhelado años

* * *

El café de santa era un lugar romántico 'por así decirlo' jamás comas fideos allí decía la gente pero es excelente para un buen chocolate caliente. Dada llevaba 5 minutos allí, la ansiedad lo había hecho dejar la casa mucho antes de lo planeado, se movía nerviosamente en la silla, mientras santa le traía una taza de chocolate caliente

-jo,jo, pareces nervioso dada-

-Lo estoy –

-jo,jo, no te preocupes, creo que te ira bien- el hombre regordete le guiño un ojo y se fue, Dada miro a la entrada y al fin la vio, su cabello azul lo tenia recogido, pero era lo suficientemente largo para que sus rulos cayeran graciosamente por sus hombros, por un momento Dada creyó que estaba babeando sobre la mesa, claro que eso jamás sucedería, seria demasiado vergonzoso

-Hola Dada- dijo Ring Ring

-Ho…hola ring ring- el rubio se paro y como el caballero que era movió la silla dejo que ring ring se sentara y luego acomodo la silla

-Gracias- dijo la chica sonriéndole, sus dientes eran blancos y perfectos.

-¿Quieres un chocolate?- pregunto el rubio

-Si, seria fabuloso, hace mucho frío-

Y era cierto, normalmente los días eran soleados y hermosos, pero ese día era nublado y con mucho viento, pero a una si parecía de alguna película romántica antigua, santa pronto trajo el chocolate de Ring Ring, y ella le dio un sorbo.

-¿Te divertiste anoche?- pregunto Dada

-Si, y debo decir que tuve una excelente compañía, y no hablo de Abvio-

Dada se sonrojo, ellos habían estado juntos toda la noche

-Ring Ring, te cite aquí porque… tengo que decirte algo-

Yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
when I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand

Dada miro nerviosamente a la mesa, moviendo sus manos para tranquilizarse

-Dime- dijo su acompañante

I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

Levanto la mirada, se fijo en los ojos verdes que tenia en frente, la mano de Ring Ring estaba apoyada en la mesa, el puso su mano sobre la mesa y la acerco.

Oh, please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
and please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand

¿Como preguntarlo? Llevaba años enamorado de ella pero nunca se había presentado una oportunidad así, y ahora que la tenia, sentía como si tuviera algo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

El acerco discretamente su mano , el espacio entre su mano y la mano de ella era verdaderamente nulo

-Yo… yo te…-

And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
Its such a feeling  
That my love

Ella redujo el espacio y ahora los dedos de ambos estaban entre lazados, el corazón de dada latió rápido, cerro los ojos, y al fin se atrevio

I cant hide  
I cant hide  
I cant hide

Los labios de Ring Ring sabían como el los imagino, dulces, eran suaves, y parecían hechos a la medida de sus labios.

Yeah you, you got that something  
I think you'll understand  
when I feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand

Al fin se separaron, Ring Ring miraba la mesa incredula, Dada estaba tan rojo como un tomate,

-Lo siento, me dej llevar, de verdad-

La chica le tapo la boca con un dedo

-Hablas mucho y dices poco, ¿Por qué no mejor me besas otra vez?-

I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand

El se volvió a acercar, ella acorto la distancia, sus labios se volvieron a unir

-¿Todavía no escucho la pregunta mágica?-

-¿Cuál pregunta?-

-No puedes besarme sin que seamos algo oficial verdad?-

-Cierto… ¿Ring Ring quieres ser mi novia?-

-Te responderé de otro modo-

Ella le dio un fugaz beos en los labio se levanto

-espero que sea una repsuesta suficiente-

Salio corriendo y le grito PERO SI QUIERES OTRO, ALCANZAME, SI PUEDES, todos en el restaurant se les quedaron viendo, dada dejo un billete y salio tras ella.

El aire de afuera era fuerte pero aun así el la alcanzo rápido, ring ring no era la mejor atleta.

-Te alcance- dijo el tomándola de la cintura, depositando un beso en su mejilla, la volteo para verla a la cara, y la beso.

I wanna hold your hand.

Se separaron con una sonrisa y el tomo su mano.

* * *

La dejo en su casa, habían llegado rápido, pero tardaron como 30 minutos en despedirse. Estaba de tan buen humor que decidió ir al restaurante a ayudar, aunque era su día libre. Entro a la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Dada que sorpresa- dijo jo

-No esperaba verte aquí- dijo Dumping

-Pero que bueno que estas aquí- dijo Linguini

-¿puedes ir a hablar con Pucca?- dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-¿Pucca?¿esta bien?-

-No- dijo Jo –esta deprimida, no sabemos ni porque- la depresión de pucca solo podía tener un nombre GARU, Dada subió a la habitación de la chica, toco, no recibió respuesta, abrió y vio a pucca mirando a la ventana, todavía tenia la pijama puesta, el se acerco

-Hola Pucca-

-Hola Dada- dijo la chica sin volteara verlo

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el, ella empezó a llorar

-Dada, me duele todo, no es físico pero duele demasiado-

-Si, creo que te entiendo- dijo el recordando los años que no pudo decirle a ring ring lo que sentía

-Nunca has sentido que hay algo que falta, pero que al mismo tiempo sobra, algo que te lastima tanto pero no podrías vivir sin el-

Ella lo abrazo, llorando mas en su hombro, Dada la abrazo de vuelta, muchas veces había sido el quien lloraba y Pucca lo consolaba, era hora de que el le retribuyera el favor

Please dejen comments , el botonsito moradito, o azul o el color que sea es magico, te da inteligencia, please push it!!


	6. soulmate

Oh mundo mundial soy tan feliz!! despues de 2 semanas de locos al fin tuve un dia libre!! amo el jueves, es oficial, aunqeu claro sigo prefiriendo el sabado XD en fin aproveche para terminar este cap y subirlo, y debo decirlo, jamas esten en una clase de contabilidad donde el profesor te deja hacer cualquier cosa menos su clase, porque si no terminaran con un capitulo asi de deprimente, aunque debo decirlo me encanto este cap. no hay tanto dialogo pero muchas cosas que he profundizado, m.a.c. me siento filosofa. en fin comenten, y con suerte la proxima semana hay otro, y claro que voy a hacer felices a muchas, porque al fin le dare una razon a Garu para estar celoso MUAJAJAJA -risa malevola- cuidense

x0x0

a bientôt

sra. ary cullen de house XD

Soulmate

Natasha Bedingfield

La cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba muy mareada, había tenido la noche mas larga de su vida, todo el mundo hablaba de la fiesta, había sido la mejor de mucho tiempo, pero ella no la disfruto, y era su fiesta.

Pucca se levanto de la cama, se vio al espejo y noto las marcadas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, no tenia animo para nada, así que se recostó otra vez, miro al techo buscándole formas a las paredes, como lo hacia con las nubes, sin éxito alguno, su cabeza solo daba vueltas sin cesar pero no la dirigía a ningún lado, se sentía triste, ni ella sabia el porque, miro por la ventana y vio aquel día nublado, justo como ella se sentía, triste, gris y sin vida, todos tenemos esa clase de días, normalmente se dan por trabajo, stress, pero a ella le dolía algo mas que la cabeza , le dolía algo en el pecho, como si hubiera una gran abertura que nadie se había dignado a cerrar para que cicatrizara, se pregunto cuanto tiempo llevaría allí.

Se arropo como si esto pudiera controlar el dolor, aunque este no mitigara con nada, aumentaba con el tic toc del reloj de pared, aunque no era necesario preguntarlo, conocía el nombre de su enfermedad 'amor' patético, cierto, se supone que el amor es felicidad, pero este no, mas bien parecía un cáncer que avanzaba y no había cura.

Pero también sabia que había originado aquel cáncer, GARU, su nombre la hacia estremecer, su corazón se inflaba y latía mas rápido de lo normal, su piel empezaba a sonrojarse, toda ella vibraba con ese nombre.

Así era el amor, hace que todo tu ser haga cosas inimaginables, consciente o inconscientemente, ella lo había hecho todo, el simplemente nada.

Entonces ¿Por qué le dolía? Ella no era la culpable de que no funcionara, una relación es de 2. Era obvio, entre más quieres algo, menos sentido tiene todo.

_**Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cause someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
**__**you're not easy to find**_

¿Habría algo allá afuera para ella?

Tal vez, nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, siempre había tenido la esperanza de que en un momento Garu la quisiera

_**Is it possible, Mr. Loveable  
**__**is already in my life?  
**__**Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise**_

Pero era obvio, Garu no la quería, era probable que antes ardiera el cielo. Triste realidad, pero había que aceptarla, pero dolía demasiado, pero porque no dar un poco del amor que el no quería, no estaban casados ni nada, ¡¿Qué era lo que se lo impedía?!

_**Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
**_  
Hay almas gemelas para todos, hay mas de 6 millones de habitantes en la tierra, debía haber alguien allí, simplemente ella se aferraba a la idea de que esa alma gemela era Garu, _es mas cómodo engañarse _Pensó.

_**Here we are again, circles never end  
**__**how do I find the perfect fit?  
There's enough for everyone  
but I'm still waiting in line  
**_  
_aunque eso tambien deberia llamarse masoquismo_. Su mente divagaba, mientras el reloj seguía avanzando, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado acostada, pudieron haber sido unos segundos, o bien horas, no le importaba mucho el tiempo, las manecillas del reloj le parecían en ese momento como cuchillos que apuñalaban aquel frágil corazón una y otra vez ¿cuanto tiempo había perdido ya? ¿Cuanto tiempo perdió con Garu? ¿Cuánto tiempo se engaño? Era como despertar de un sueño, o bien sumirse en una pesadilla, estaba en trance y nada podía sacarla, era estar debajo de las oscuras aguas con una pequeña bocanada de aire, es solo cuestión de tiempo para ahogarte.

_**Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
**_  
Tiempo, eso era lo que no le quedaba, pero que si malgasto.

_**If there's a soulmate for everyone**_

Y otra vez meditando llego a otra conclusión _¿Habrá amores que duren para siempre? ¿existirá algo tan fuerte como un alma gemela?_

_**Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one  
**_  
Debía haberlo, sino ¿para que crearon los cuentos de príncipes que rescatan a la princesa? ¿Solo para luego lastimar al que se lo creyó?, sonaba muy cruel, pero era otra posibilidad.  
Ni si quiera supo como llego a razonamientos tan tontos, ni ella creía estar pensando tantas banalidades de la vida.

_**Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone**_

Pero así es la tristeza, te lleva por el callejón de la miseria, te leva a pensar las cosas mas tontas y a la vez las mas inteligentes ¿porque? Porque el amor y la tristeza iban de la mano, una conlleva a la otra.

_**Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
**_

¿Estaba dispuesta a sufrir tanto? Se abrazo el pecho, para mantenerse completa, sentía como si fuera un rompecabezas cuyas piezas estuvieran a punto de separarse. Ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba atada a Garu y talvez fuera de por vida

_**If there's a soulmate for everyone**_

_Si hay almas gemelas para todos ¿donde esta la mía?_

-Pucca- tocaron a la puerta

-Adelante- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas de su rostro

-Ya abrimos el restaurante-

-Lo siento, no me siento bien- su tío Jo la miro, de inmediato noto porque estaba triste

-Esta bien, te dejo-

-Gracias-

El hombre salio de la habitación, y ella se quedo sola, se levanto y miro pro la ventana, afuera todos parecían felices, vio a Ching y a Abvio entrar por el restaurante _Lo que me faltaba_, unos minutos después tocaban a su puerta

-Podemos entrar Pucca?- pregunto la femenina voz de Ching

-SI, pasen- Abvio y ching entraron, ambos felices de la vida, eso fue lo peor que Pucca haya visto, era peor que una película romántica o una serie de televisión, eso era de verdad, un himno completo al amor, uno del que ella carecía

-Nada mas queremos agradecerte- dijo Abvio

-¿Agradecerme?-

-Si, de no ser por ti yo no habría tenido el valor de decirle lo que siento a Ching-

-Sin ti no me hubiera dado cuenta de mi error- dijo su mejor amiga

-No tienen que agradecerme amigos- dijo la chica de pelo negro con una voz muy suave, como si estuviera enferma de la garganta-se lo merecen- Ching la miro fijamente, ella noto que su amiga no estaba bien.

-¿Estas bien Pucca?-

-Si, estoy bien-

-En serio?- pregunto el chico –te ves muy mal-

-No es nada, fue la desvelada, en serio-

-Necesitas compañía?- pregunto Ching

-No Ching, preferiría estar sola-

-OK, cuídate- la pareja salio de la habitación, y ella se quedo sola, era una pena solo suya, y se le hacia injusto meter a sus amigos, ahora felices, ellos no tenían porque cargar con su tristeza


	7. keep your hands off my baby

Hola planeta planetario: QUE DIA!! apenas son las nueve de la noche -hora en que lo toy subiendo- y ia me muero de sueño, honestamente, cuando termine este cap hoy me dije, creo q lo puedo subir la proxima semana, tengo examén de francés mañana, y el domingo tengo una visita familiar, lo cual me tendra ocupada, asi q me dije, ja puede esperar, demosle un poco de misterio, hasta que claro vi mi lista de cosas que hacer para la proxima semana y casi me da un infarto, juro que ahora si vi a San Pedro y sus super llavesotas diciendo ARY, BIENVENIDA, ah que horrible, tengo concursos, bailes, trabajos, examenes, halloweens -si yo celebro halloween, incluso a uno voy a ir disfrazada de pucca- y muchas cosas mas, asi que aproveche que tengo un trabajo de investigacion que terminar para subir, la proxima semana no creo darme vueltas por aqui, a menos que algun profesor se apiade de mi debil ser, por eso preferi subirlo ahorita, que tengo un poco de tiempo, en fin grax por los comments, no saben lo feliz que me hace abrir el msn despues de un largo dia y ver que me incitan a mas. Me alegra tanto.

Al fin Garu va a sufrir mua ja ja ja -risa malevola XD- si, muchas esperaron conmigo este momento, oh que bien se sintio hacer enojar a garu.

Otra cosa, jure por todo lo sagrado de mi vida -alice cullen, doctor house, pucca y ember mclain- que no iba a poner canciones de los beatles en la historia, se que a muchos les pareceria raro poner canciones de una banda tan sagrada en una historia de un personaje reciente, pero yo creci escuchando los beatles, asi que cuando busque cancion para el capitulo esta quedo perfecta, no pude hacer nada, quedo como anillo al dedo, pero los beatles son grandes, merecian une spacion entre mi imaginacion WUU THE BEATLES ROCKZ!! en fin ahora leamos ¡que divertido es hacer enojar a garu! ¡aoy ary la mala! en fin nenas x0x0

nota: Pucca no es mia, pero puedo dormir y soñar que lo es

Los beatles tampoco son mios, que triste, pero si lo fueran inventaria una maquina dle tiempo para evitar que Yoko Ono y John se conocieran y asi ellos siguieran tocando y fueran mas grandes que los Rolling Stones, aunque a ellos tambien los amo!!

Keep your hands off my baby

The beatles

El domingo no era el día favorito de Garu. Siempre prefirió los sábados, pero el sábado anterior había sido monstruoso, no había visto a Pucca, Abvio, su mejor amigo Abvio, había decidido pasar el día con su novia, incluso su 'leal' gato Mio lo abandono, se fue con Yanni, la gatita de Pucca, al parecer el mundo le había dado la espalada, aunque el tampoco tenia muchos ánimos de salir, o golpear a alguien. Estaba exhausto, y para terminar ese sabado habia caido una tromba sobre sooga, el césped seguía mojado.

Aquel domingo parecía traer peores noticias que el sabado, el cielo se veía mas gris, incluso negro, todo lo que alguna vez fue azul parecía cubierto por borrones grises irregulares _después de la tempestad viene la calma_ pensó el ninja , quien se dirigía a Ching Dooda, el restaurante de Pucca, por dos simples razones, uno tenia hambre, y dos quería verla. Le habia concedido un día solo para ella, no la vio para nada, ni si quiera se acerco al restaurante, el acercamiento en la fiesta era demasiado, se tomaría las cosas con mas calma.

Fuera del restaurante, Pucca, estaba sentada en las escaleras, tenía un suéter color rojo, incluso lucia de mejor humor, el día anterior habia llorado todo lo que tenia que llorar, y aunque aquel agujero en el pecho seguía siendo una herida en carne viva, se sentía más ligera, como si hubiera quitado un gran peso de sus hombros. Llorar cuando uno lo quiere a veces es mejor que tener una actitud positiva y pensar que no pasa nada. Miro al cielo, gris oscuro, ni una pequeña nube blanca o un rebelde borrón azul. Gris, Gris oscuro, esto era inusual en Sooga, aunque a la gente ya le habia desagradado el color del cielo, después de la fuerte lluvia del sábado, la gente rogaba porque el bello cielo azul del pueblo volviera.

Ella seguía viendo al cielo, como si eso pudiera cambiar algo, como si así la tempestad que se avecinaba desapareciera, ni si quiera notaba cuando los clientes entraban y salían del restaurante. Algunos captaban su atención, Mio, el gato de Garu llego muy temprano y desde entonces el y Yanni habían desaparecido _si me sale en unos meses después con gatitos de color negro sabré a quien culpar, _Tobe y su novia la vagabunda entraron desde muy temprano, cortesía de Tobe por supuesto, estuvieron allí varias horas, aunque sabia que no había sido por los fideos, el maestro Soo y sus chicas habían almorzado una enorme cantidad de fideos, y claro que el maestro salio con una nueva adquisición para su colección. Una chica más habia caido a sus pies. Ching y Abvio no habían aparecido en todo el día y eso estaba bien, después de lo de ayer sabia que empezarían un interrogatorio, uno al cual no estaba dispuesta a someterse, al menos no todavía.

-Pucca- dijo una voz masculina pero tranquila, era como haber recibido una dosis de tranquilizantes al escucharla

-Hola So-So ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien y tu?-

-Más o menos-

El chico calvo espero un poco y cortésmente se sentó al lado de la pelinegra. Ella volteo y le sonrio

-¿Garu otra vez?- pregunto amablemente el joven

-si, algo así-

-que ciego- pronuncio el despacio

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Pucca

-es que, tu eres una chica buena, dulce y linda además, y Garu no se da cuenta de ello, creo que hay que estar ciego-

-Gracias, pero no creo que el este ciego, simplemente el no me quiere-

-Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde- dijo con aquella voz suave y sabia, como si fuera un hombre maduro experimentado el que lo dijera y no un adolescente de 17 años

-Si, puede ser-

-Pucca- dijo el pasando su brazo por los hombros de la joven –no te resignes por una sola persona, hay mas gente allá afuera, aquí cerca, gente que estaría encantada de hacerte feliz, gente como… yo- ella lo miro, le sonrió, So-So no era feo, era bastante bien parecido, talvez, solo talvez el le estaba proponiendo intentarlo, ¿Por qué no? No habia nadie allá afuera al que le molestara, incumbiera o lastimara, al menos no que ella supiera.

-¿te gustaría comer unos fideos?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa real, una que no habia tenido que fingir

-me encantaría- ambos se pararon y entraron al restaurante, pero no sabían que habia publico observando su acto.

Garu golpeo lo primero que encontró, una lata de refresco que alguien no tiro en el basurero, esta voló lejos de el, y cuando otra vez la tuvo cerca, la volvió a patear, _maldito So-So, ¿Quién se cree el para abrazar a mi Pucca? ¿Hablar con mi Pucca? ¿Comer fideos con mi Pucca? ¿Intentar conquistar a MI Pucca? _, sentía que el rostro le hervía, podía sentir la sangre caliente, como si esta estuviera en su punto de ebullición. Tenia ganas de golpear a alguien, pero no de mentiras, golpear a alguien en serio, partirle la cara al primero que se le cruzara, caminaba mas rápido de lo normal, incluso parecía que corriera, y claro que nadie se le acerco al ver su rostro, verlo de lejos dejaba el mensaje claro 'alejate'.

So-So era su amigo, ¿como lo pudo traicionar así?

_**We've been friends for oh so long;  
I let you share what's mine.  
When you mess with the girl I love,  
it's time to draw the line.  
**_  
No habia dejado los limites claros, talvez porque nunca hubo limites que dibujar, pero ahora los habia, y debían respetarlos, sobre todo tratándose de la chica que el amaba.

_**Keep your hands off my baby.  
Ain't going to tell you  
but one more time.  
So keep your hands off my baby,  
you better get it into your head:  
that girl is mine.**_

_Ella es mía, maldito So-So,_ esa era la frase que el se repetía una y otra vez, mientras sus manos se ponían rojas de la presión que el ejercía sobre ellas, sus manos estaban cerrados en puños, lo suficientemente fuertes como para partirle la nariz a alguien.

_**I don't mind if you lend my clothes,  
jewelry and such  
but there's something  
that you get straight  
there's one thing you don't touch.**_

Había empezado a llover, pero el apenas y lo notaba, incluso podría apostar que las gotas se evaporaban cuando entraban en contacto con su piel, la testosterona estaba a niveles máximos, y su sentido común no estaba presente en ese momento. Estaban intentado quitarle algo que era suyo.

_**Keep your hands off my baby.  
Ain't going to tell you  
but one more time.  
So keep your hands off my baby,  
you better get it into your head:  
that girl is mine.**_

Meditaba sobre diversos planes para alejarlo, porque esto no iba a terminar asi, estaba lejos de terminar: _golpearlo cuando salga del restaurante, amenazarlo cerca de su casa, romper una ventana cuando es este en su hogar y con esto dejar una nota advirtiéndole alejarse de ella. _Ninguno de los planes era muy honorable, pero el honor le venia valiendo un bledo, esto era mas fuerte que su búsqueda por el honor, la perfección y todo lo que siempre fusco ¿Cómo era que se llamaba ese sentimiento?

_**Keep your hands off my baby.  
Ain't going to tell you  
one more time.  
So keep your hands off my baby,  
you better get it into your head:  
that girl is mine.  
**_

Celos, ese era el nombre, celos, potentes, inevitables, celos que se apoderaban de el, y era razonable, estaba protegiendo sus intereses, y estaba dispuesto a defenderlos, incluso si esto significaba golpear a alguien que conocía de toda la vida. Esto era mucho más importante. Los celos no lo dejaban pensar, más que con la fuerza bruta.

_**Oh keep your hands off my baby,  
s**__**he's mine.  
You'd better watch your step now  
you better get it into your head:  
that girl is mine **_

Llego a casa mojado, detras de el llego Mio, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta cuando este empezó a seguirlo, tenia el coraje atravesado, se quito la chamarra que traía puesta y se acostó en la cama, no sin antes tirar fotos y pequeños muebles que se le atravesaban, _mejor cuídate So-So, esto apenas empieza, metetelo en la cabeza, ella es mía, y ni pienses que te la voy a dejar así como si nada, guerra quieres, guerra es lo que tendrás_.

Garu se puso una almohada en la cara, mientras el tic toc del reloj de pared hacia eco en toda la habitación, poco a poco su respiración volvió a su ritmo regular, sus manos empezaron a relajarse, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana hacia un sonido que lo hacia pensar mas claro, el sentido común había vuelto, Mio se recostó cerca de su amo, el lo miro y le acaricio la cabeza

-Tu la tienes fácil, tu no tienes que preocuparte por ella, la adoras y lo sabe, en cambio Pucca cree que la detesto, como si eso fuera posible, soy un tarado-

Garu miro al techo, su mente estaba en blanco, había sufrido el peor ataque de celos de su vida y ahora estaba cansado y arrepentido, pues al parecer la vida le estaba cobrando la factura de sus errores pasados, errores que tarde o temprano tendría que pagar.


	8. she will be loved

planeta planetario!!!!!!!! Tan feliz de leer sus comentarios cuando al fin pude abrir el msn, gud creo que seguro tuve una taque de alegri aque tuvo que tratar solo para agregarle mas emocion, grax a todash pro comentar por todo el tiempo de mi ausencía, de verdad muxas gracias.

Debo decir esto, EL SABADO 8 DE NOVIEMBRE ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS, se aceptan felicidads.

Han sido 2 semans verdaderamente duras, estoy bastante cansada, pero al menos ha servido excente en varias materias y ya tuve 10 directo, y en mis examenes he salido bn -no es por presumir- me alegra que ese terrible sacrificio de no escribir tan seguido al menos tuvo algo positivo.

Otra cosa positiva -negativa a la vez- es que durante este tiempo tuve unos enormes atacks de inspiración, asi que tendran muchos capitulso por un rato, hoy escribi este y ia hay varios en proceso, ia tengo todas las knciones a usar durante esos songfics, que es la cosa negativa, cuando digo muchos atacks me refiero a muchos, al grado que ya se como voy a a acabar la historia, sip ya tengo el final, ya tengo escritas en una libreta el orden de las canciones y la idea general de cada una asi que deben quedar al menos 5 caps mas, 6 porq hay uno en proceso que no he podido desarrollar bn, pero creo q qdara cool, y con suert si la gran inspiración de 'amanecer' de stephenie meyer me lo permite, hare un epilogo. Un epilogo muscial, creo q tanto escuchar I WANT IT ALL de HSM3 me ha afectado. En fin nenas otra vez grax, me alegro tanto leer los comentarios de todas ayer, stoy tan contenta de que les guste, espero lo disfruten, al fin garu... mejor lean...

x0x0

a bientôt

Ary Cullen de House

disclaimer: Pucca no es mia, que triste pero al menos en clase de fisica imagino que lo es, hasta que el profesor me pregunta algo.

la cancion y todo lo demas que no sea mio, ps no es mio -duh- XD

* * *

She will be loved

maroon 5

El domingo terminaba, para desgracia de algunos, para fortuna de otros, en el restaurante todo iba bien, Dada había dejado temprano el lugar para ir a cenar con su novia. Los chefs trabajaban duro para entregar los pedidos y al mismo tiempo cocinar, hubiera sido más fácil si Pucca hubiera estado allí para ayudarlos, sin embargo ella no podía, tenia una cita.

La chica de cabello negro se arreglaba para una cita con su recién descubierto enamorada So-so, se sentía como una traidora, por un lado estaba 'usando' –si es que ese era el termino adecuado- a So-so para olvidar a su voluble Romeo, definitivamente el termino 'usar' no abarcaba lo suficiente, por el otro lado sentía que traicionaba a Garu, aunque en realidad eso no contaba como traición en vista de que a el le vendría importando poco si ella salía con So-So o cualquiera, aunque era inevitable sentir eso.

Se maquillo ligero como toda buena chica, un poco de gloss y de rubor en sus mejillas, el cabello lo dejo suelto sobre su espalda, este era lacio, negro y largo, como de algún comercial de shampoo, eligió un vestido que no había estrenado, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era de color rojo, un rojo quemado que parecía mas un color vino, se vio al espejo sin reconocerse a ella misma, era obvio que esta noche las cosas cambiarían, para bien o para mal, pero cambiarían. Vio el reloj de pared, definitivamente tenia tiempo hasta de sobra para llegar al restaurante de Santa, sería perfecto tomar un chocolate caliente con su nuevo 'amigobvio' pronunciar la palabra la hizo sentir peor, era una egoísta, usar a un chico para olvidar a otro, era mezquino y enfermizo. Se puso unos tacones, a pesar de que odiaba utilizarlos, le pareció la ocasión perfecta para utilizar unos. Se miro una vez mas en el espejo, se veía linda pero no se sentía linda, contrario a eso jamás se había visto peor en toda su vida, al menos internamente se sentía horrible.

¿Qué pasaría en la cena? En la comida de ese día hablaron de muchas cosas, incluso se asombro de lo mucho que tenían en común ella y So-so, aunque claro jamás mencionaron la palabra G, sabía que esta noche sería el centro de la conversación, sobre todo porque eso definiría a donde iba todo, no lo negaría So-So era guapo, apuesto, inteligente, respetuoso, generoso, tenia tantas cualidades y nunca le había notado algún defecto, sin embargo no era suficiente para olvidar a aquel ninja que le encantaba desde niña, eso es algo que deja huella, se pregunto si algún día seria lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar decirle adiós a aquella enfermiza y extraña relación. Alejando todos aquellos perturbadores pensamientos salio del restaurante.

Cada paso que daba le dolía, y no tenía que ver nada con aquellos zapatos de tacón, no había por donde, el dolor no mitigaría con nada, estuvo tentada a marcarle a So-So por celular y cancelarlo, pero eso solo la haría sentir peor, ahora no seria una traidora si no que también seria una cobarde. Después de tanto meditar llego al restaurante, miro al cielo, no había estrellas, incluso el cielo amenazaba con caerse con una tormenta tremenda, no pensaba perdonar a nadie debajo, entro al restaurante, un mesero tomo su abrigo y la dirigio a su mesa donde So-So ya la esperaba , venia muy bien arreglado, con una chaqueta de piel color café claro.

-Hola So-so-

-Hola pucca- el chico se levanto movio la silla y la dejo sentarse _caballeroso, otro detalle a la lista._

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto el mas por mera cortesía

-Bien-

El mesero se acerco y trajo 2 chocolates calientes, y dejo la lista de postres por si alguno se le antojaba. El restaurante de noche parecía el lugar más romántico del mundo, adornado de luces mesas APRA 2 y música en vivo. Un grupo subió al escenario el vocalista empezó a hablar, nadie le hizo caso hasta que menciono la canción que sonaría en ese momento

-esa canción es muy linda- dijo pucca

-es mi canción favorita- dijo So-so

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**_

la gente empezo a levantarse a bailar, había muchas parejas en el restaurante

-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto So-SO con una sonrisa a lo cual pucca respondió con otra

-Claro

_**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door**_

Iniciaron lento, ella puso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, y el en su cintura, no quería asustarla

_**I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**_

Pucca volvió a sentirse mal, se sentía cómoda con So-so, solo una persona anormal no se sentiría a gusto con el, pero si sentía el dolor en el pecho, So-so era una gran persona, no se merecía algo tan destruido como el corazón de Pucca

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**_

Ella levanto el rostro y lo miro a los ojos, el no le había quitado la Mirada de encima, luego recostó la cabeza contra su pecho, y vio a Tobe hablando por teléfono junto a el la vagabunda quien lo veía con gesto de aprobación ¿a quien estarían llamando?, sin llegar a una conclusión, volvió a concentrarse en ella y So-So, ¿porque negarle un poco del amor que Garu despreciaba? No sería lo mismo, el amor que sentía por Garu jamás tendría comparación alguna a otro, pero no significara que no se podría enamorar de So-So. Solo con el tiempo

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**_

Tiempo… esa era la solución, el tiempo lo cura todo, al menos es lo que la gente dice siempre, pero dolía pensarlo, sobre todo porque con el tiempo a ella le dolía mas. So-So se merecía algo de verdad, y no estaba segura de si el estaba dispuesto a esperar ese tiempo en una sala de espera mientras las heridas cicatrizaban, sonaba tan mal, porque So-So en cierta forma pagaba los platos rotos.

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**_

Pero el parecía serio, parecía verdaderamente comprometido a intentar algo que no era seguro, eso era lo que hacia sentir pero a Pucca, que tal si no sanaba, si So-So salía tan herido como ella, no era justo, incluso si la puerta estaba abierta, no podía entrar para salir luego luego. Era cruel. Hasta que el empezó a cantarle el coro de la canción al oído.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**_

No le importaba, la invitaba a entrar, a ser amada, si ella quería claro, el problema era esa, no estaba tan segura de querer, al menos una vocecita dentro de ella se enfurecía cada vez que So-So la acercaba mas a el, esa vocecita gritaba por lo brazos de otra persona. Esa vocecita sonaba enojada, enojada con ella misma.

I_** know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**_

-Pucca- dijo So-so –Se que esto es difícil para ti, de verdad desearía que eso tan fuerte que sientes por Garu lo sintieras por mi, déjame ayudarte, déjame entrar por favor, no me importa el resultado, muero por intentarlo como no tienes una idea-

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**_

-¿no te importa?- dijo ella –No estoy completa So-So, me faltan mas partes de lo que parece, tengo que luchar todos los días para mantenerlo todo unido, mereces algo mejor que las migajas que alguien dejo, mereces algo grande y completo, mereces todo menos a mi, mereces el premio completo no el premio de consolación-

I_** don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

-Pucca, se mejor que nadie eso, lo supe desde l principio, y de verdad a pesar de ello quiero estar contigo, no eres un premio de consolación eres el premio completo, eres el premio que yo quiero- dijo el mas seguro que nunca

_**And she will be loved  
She will be loved.**_

¿Debería hacerlo? So-so acerco su rostro y acarició su mejilla, Pucca de inmediato leyó sus intenciones, ¿debería dejar que la besara?, estaba aterrada, no sabia que tendría que decidirlo tan pronto, ni si quiera se sentía lista para procesar lo que el le había dicho, le estaban ofreciendo la mejor oportunidad y tenia miedo de tomarla porque no estaba segura de querer la oportunidad ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Aléjate de ella- dijo una voz que reconoció de inmediato, ella volteo y lo vio, llevaba una chaqueta negra y unos jeans, definitivamente no había planeado venir aquí, alguien le debió haber avisado

-¿Qué haces aquí Garu?- pregunto una Pucca confundida

-No importa que hago aquí, tu y yo nos vamos- por un momento, ella se sintió feliz, como si ninguna herida estuviera allí, a pesar de lo amenazadora y controladora sonará la frase

-No puedes obligarla a irse- dijo So-So de una forma tranquila

-Perdón, ella es Mi novia- enfatizo en la palabra novia

-De que hablas?- dijo pucca –hasta donde yo se tu y yo no somos nada- le dolió decir eso pero era la verdad, el estaba siendo demasiado controlador

-Pucca, por favor vamonos- dijo Garu tomándola de las manos y poniéndola detrás de el, alejándola de So-So

-¿Quién te crees para decirle que hacer?-

-¿Quién te crees tú para alejarla de mí?-

-Garu, So-So por favor- dijo ella

-Tu no eres su novio-

-Tu tampoco- respondió a la defensiva Garu

-Basta- dijo ella –cállense por favor, los 2-

Ambos la miraron, de hecho el restaurante entero los miraba a los 3, Pucca fijo sus ojos en Tobe y su novia, ambos lucían preocupados, como si hubieran metido la pata, _entonces fueron ellos_, dedujo Pucca, ahora entendía porque Tobe hablaba por celular, el le había avisado a Garu que ella estaba allí

-Garu- dijo ella tranquila, cerrando los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer –retirate por favor-

-No- dijo el –no sin ti-

-Por favor me iré a casa sola-

-No- dijo So-So –yo te llevo-

-No, So-So, iré yo sola-

-Pero es peligroso- dijo el calmado chico

-Puedo cuidarme sola-

-No te preocupes So-So, retirate yo la llevo-

-No, Garu- dijo Pucca –Vete a casa por favor-

-Pucca- dijo el –No sin ti-

-Vete por favor-

-Pucca, soy un tarado, entiendo porque estas aquí, cualquier chica hubiera intentado seguir sin mi pero tu no, pucca ¡TE AMO!-

de repente todos en el lugar se quedaron sin aliento, eran los primeros en enterarse de la noticia, al fin Garu lo admitía, pero en vez de alegrarla a Pucca le dolió

-Eres un mentiroso- dijo ella, una vez mas todos en el restaurante se volvieron a quedar sin aliento, ya era un suceso grande, pues Garu al fin hablaba con la verdad, lo que no podía creer era el hecho de que Pucca le dijera que no, 'que era un mentiroso'

-Pucca… no miento… lo que te dije es verdad-

-No es cierto Garu- dijo con la voz ronca y lagrimas en los ojos –solo lo dices porque no te gusto la idea de que mi mundo dejara de pasar a tu alrededor, ¡que narcisista eres!- dijo reclamándole ya no se esforzaba por no llorar.

-Pucca- dijo con la voz a punto de quebrársele –no es ego, es verdad quiero estar contigo-

-eso dices ahora, cuando al fin caiga vas a volver a salir con eso de que te molesto, hostigo y no se que mas, siempre estas cambiando de opinión, eres demasiado inseguro incluso para saber lo que tu mismo sientes, Garu ya no quiero hacerla mas de tonta, no vas a cambiar- dicho esto ella salio corriendo del lugar, So-So se quedo petrificado, su cita había empezado bien, se había desenvuelto mejor y termino siendo una pesadilla, Garu tomo aire, intentado controlar los jadeos y salio corriendo tras de ella, un intento vano, pero era simplemente el hecho de que la estaba perdiendo lo que lo hacia actuar con tal desesperación, después de todo nadie sabe lo que tiene… hasta que al final lo pierde.


	9. hot n' cold

Universo universal, grax por las felicitaciones por mi cumple, me la pase genial, hablando français, beaucoup français, osea mucho francés, y comi sushi (yum yum).

Este capitulo es el que les comente que me estaba constando trabajo, pero hoy despues de 2 semanas de no ver Pucca, y porque hoy vi a mi profe favorito (q sta wapisimo y joven LUV HIM!) llego este capitulo ojala les guste, a mi no me convencio totalmente en alguans partes pero el principio y el final me fascinaron, AGRADESCO A LA GRAN STEPHENIE MEYER por escribir amanecer, es mi libro favorito oficialmente, y leere the host cuando llegue a MÉXICO. Oh y sugiero que vean el video de esta cancion porque de verdad ese video abrio mucho mi inspiracion. Esta bastante bueno.

En fin grax por los comments, sin ustedes no hay historia, merci a les fanatiques

X0X0

ary cullen de house

DISCLAIMER: QUE TRISTE, PUCCA NO ES MIA ES DE VOOZ

STEPHENIE TAMPOCO ES MIA, SI LO UERA EN ESTE MOMENTOE STARIA LEYENDO THE HOST

Y LA CAnCION MUCHO MENOS

NOTA: in sync: significa en sincronia, a mi surgio la duda cuando elegi la canción asi que lo investigye, y la vagabunda se llama PANDOGA agradescamos a sofi pro la info. GRAX en fin enjoy

* * *

Hot n' cold

Katy Perry

Lunes… Nadie sirve los lunes… todo el mundo odia los lunes… Pucca en especial los aborrecía, le chocaban los lunes, simplemente no servía, era como si después de un fin de semana –bueno o malo- toda la energía se hubiera ido de su cuerpo solo la dejaba como gelatina. Se pregunto como sobrevivir un día mas, lo cual sonaba verdaderamente difícil, prefirió no pensarlo, los lunes eran pesados, era peor agregarle pensamientos que la deprimían mas, pero no era necesario pensar algo para deprimirse, la noche anterior era suficiente para hacerla sentir mal. Había corrido bajo la lluvia para llegar a casa antes que uno de los chicos la alcanzaran, sus pies definitivamente necesitarían años de tratamiento para volver a ser suaves pues correr con tacones los dejaron rojos y un poco hinchados, sus tíos al verla le dieron el día lunes libre _genial ahora creare una aversión al martes,_ fue lo único que le vino a la cabeza. Tomo su celular de su buró, estaba apagado, había sonado mucho durante la noche, la primera vez fue So-So al que le rogó que no le llamara, el accedió, Garu era el verdadero dolor de cabeza, llamaba cada 5 minutos para poder explicarle, _seguro tiene un monólogo bien preparado, le daré el oscar cuando lo presente, _cuando el celular se prendió se fijo en la hora, eran las 11 de la mañana, aunque el cielo decía otra cosa, llovía con fuerza, seguro había llovido toda la noche, el celular empezó a vibrar en su mano lo miro

Usted tiene:

20 llamadas perdidas 

28 mensajes nuevos

_Parece que alguien exagero _pensó primero miro la lista de llamadas, de las 20 llamadas 15 eran de garu, 3 eran de ching y 2 de Abvio, asi que inicio con los mensajes, casi todos decían lo mismo, la mayoría eran de garu

pucca déjame explicarte, lo que te dije en el restaurante es verdad, háblame, GARU

pucca por favor dime que no estas saliendo con el tarado de SO-SO te lo ruego dime que no

OK se que tal vez te parezca que exagero pero de verdad eres la cosa mas importante que tengo, responde

¿ESTAS CON SO-SO VERDAD? Por eso no me contestas, dime que no estas con el, voy para su casa en este mismo instante.

SAL DE UNA VEZ!!! YA ROMPI 2 VIDRIOS Y NO DUDARE EN ROMPER OTRO, SAL DE LA CASA DE TU NUEVO NOVIO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR

_PUCCA, Garu esta fuera de mi casa rompiendo los vidrios, podrías llamarle a Abvio para que venga por el, no quiero que… rompió un tercero, mejor le hablo de una vez a Abvio, dulces sueños, SO-SO_

PUCCA PERDON NO ESTABAS EN CASA DE SO-SO, LO SIENTO, EN REALIDAD NO, PERO AUN ASI ESTO NO SUCEDERIA SI HABLARAMOS, RESPONDEME, YA NO TENGO RAZON DE EXISTENCIA SIN TI, TE AMO, GARU

EL resto de los mensaje sucedían igual, Garu decía que quería hablarle, incluso prometió pagarle los vidrios SO-SO, fueron los últimos 3 los que llamaron su atención

_**Hola pucca, espero hayas tenido una buena noche, Abvio me hablo…eh…si… esta bien lo escupo… ¡GARU TE DIJO QUE TE AMA! Y TU LE DIJISTE QUE NO!!! ¿Qué pensabas? ¿No es eso lo que sueñas desde niña? Tenemos que hablar amiga, deseo ayudarte, me asombra la actitud que tomaste, mira píensalo, hoy en la madrugada me hablo Abvio que necesitaba mi ayuda para tranquilizar a Garu, el me lo dijo todo, de verdad te ama, por favor amiga, **__**piensalo**__** bien, mejor hablemos para ver que sucede. CHING**_

**EH… Buenos días… si… ¡ESTA BN GARU ME DIJO QUE TE HABLARA! Esta muy mal, jamás lo había visto tan mal, no se que paso en el restaurante y mucho menos se las razones del porque rompió las ventanas de SO-SO, y no es porque no me interese, simplemente prefiero que tu y el me lo cuenten, cada uno su versión, pero creo que para su bien y para el tuyo deberían hablar, creeme, el esta sufriendo. Piensalo, ABVIO.**

_Hola pucca, te mando el mensaje para disculparme por lo de anoche, te vimos ayer con So-So, Tobe y yo le hablamos a Garu, no sabíamos que se iba a armar una pelea, lo sentimos de verdad, espero que hoy todo este mejor. PANDOGA _

Eso era lo que necesitaba saber, había sospechado de Tobe y su novia Pandoga desde el principio, al menos lo admitían y se disculpaban, prefirió apagar su celular, sabia que no tardaría en volver a sonar como loco o a recibir mensajes y mensaje al grado de saturarse, no necesitaba escuchar a todo el mundo en su cabeza, apenas y ella procesaba lo que había pasado ayer.

Garu la amaba, al menos eso le dijo, que bien le salio, por un momento se la creyó, ahora no sabia que hacer, quería olvidar un minuto su nombre, el lugar donde estaba, como se llamaban los que la conocían, quería que el mundo se volviera polvo por un instante para que aquel dolor desapareciera 5 minutos, aunque eso significara que cuando el dolor volviera, doliera mas, no importaba, 5 minutos de paz por una vida en el infierno, parecía un buen trato.

Salir a la calle fue su primera opción, pero en un pueblo pequeño donde todos conocen a todos seguro ya era el centro de las conversaciones, incluso pensó que esto saldría en los diarios de la villa, en cualquier momento le daría risa, ver su foto y la de Garu en primera plana, seguro le daría un ataque que terminaría con su estomago, pero eso no la ayudaba a olvidar, seguro muchos curiosos, de buena fe, pero curiosos al fin, querrían acercársele, y seguro todos del lado de Garu, intentando convencerla de que el decía la verdad.

Luego decidió ver la televisión, no le importo el canal, simplemente intento ver la programación del canal para distraerse, ni siquiera supo que programa era, no podía poner atención, prefirió apagar el televisor.

Intento leer libros, sin éxito, _CREPUSCULO _era la cosa mas romántica del mundo, la sola idea de leerlo otra vez le provoco inmediato asco, no estaba de humor.

Vagabundeo en Internet, busco lo que fuera, incluso busco cosas de un tal _acelerador de partículas,_ desistió cuando leyó sobre el _bosson de Higgs_, era un caso perdido, la física no era lo suyo.

Apagando el computador vio un disco, solo y abandonado, era uno que le había prestado Dada hace unos días, era para la fiesta que habían dado el viernes, decidió colocarlo, aprovecharía para ordenar su habitación escuchar música y así olvidar un poco lo que paso, y a lo que se tendría que enfrentar tarde o temprano.

El disco no estaba tan mal, la mayor parte de las canciones eran bailables, cantables, y todas o al menos la mayoría mencionaban cosas como, _satisifaction, destination unknow, fifty sixty_, y sobre todo la palabra _bailar _en varios idiomas, hubo canciones que prefirió evitar, las distinguió por el modo en que iniciaban, acústicas y cursis.

Hasta que llego a la canción no.10 y un ritmo pegadizo inicio, vio el nombre de la canción en la guía que venia dentro de la caja del CD

HOT N' COLD- KATY PERRY 

No reconoció el nombre de la artista así que solo se dedico a escuchar la canción.

**_You change your mind  
like a girl changes clothes_**

Se paro en seco, esta definitivamente no tenia la palabra bailar. Subió el volumen para escuchar detenidamente, por un momento sintió que la canción describía perfectamente lo que pasaba.

_**Yeah you, PMS  
Like a girl**_

_**I would know**_

Se rió de eso, PMS en inglés es como una abreviación a una expresión que ella encontraba un poco fuerte y ruda, pero que mencionaba un cambio voluble en el cambio de humor, _garu tiene un PMS enorme!!!!_ Pensó.

_**And you over think  
Always speak  
Crypticly**_

Recordó la lista que había hecho, recordó haber mencionado, _inseguro en sus emociones, _ella siempre lo había visto así, al menos casi siempre, piensa demasiado nunca deja ceder a sus emociones, la primera palabra que se venia a su mente si le preguntaban un defecto del ninja era la palabra _inestable. _

**_I should know  
That you're no good for me_**

Eso también la hizo cuestionarse a ella misma, una persona cuerda se daría cuenta del problema y se daría cuenta de que no es una relación que prospera, se iría con dignidad, ella siempre caía como tonta, una y otra vez, entonces ¿Quién era el problema? ¿Ella o el?

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down**_

Ella era rara, claro, cayéndose con la misma piedra siempre, pero el siempre fue la mayor complicación, unos días era muy agradable y caballeroso diciendo que no, otros días daba a entender que podría ser posible que ambos salieran juntos, y otros días que simplemente le gritaba que NO!!!. Si, Garu era un inestable emocional.

_**You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**_

También era un extremista, no había punto medio, blanco o negro, no había gris para el, o había forma que una relación funcionara con una sola persona predispuesta a sacarla adelante, fue allí donde el bote se hundió antes de zarpar.

_**(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o**_

El no se iba a ir, por supuesto que no, era una cicatriz permanente, no estaba allí, pero tampoco se iría. Era enfermizo. Eso era el, una enfermedad incurable.

_**You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down**_

Frío y calido a la vez, era la mezcla mas extraña en una persona, pero era parte de su atractivo, Garu era de esas personas capaces de sorprenderte, la clase de personas a la que no te acostumbras, contrario a eso es una cajita de sorpresas.

_**We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync**_

Mientras seguía arreglando su recamara encontró una vieja foto, eran ella y Garu, eran mas niños ella seguro tenia 5 y el 7, también estaban Ching y Abvio. En ese entonces seguro todo era mas fácil, estaban en sintonía los 4, no había problemas de celos, posesividad, amores no correspondidos, extrañaba esos momentos donde todo era tan fácil, y no estaban las hormonas de por medio, recordó todos los juegos, incluso las pijamazas, cualquiera que viera la relación entre los 4 desde fuera no lo creería.

_**The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring**_

Y supo de inmediato el porque, las cosas habían cambiado para los 4, ya no eran los mismos, y dudo que alguna vez volvieran a serlo, a es a pila se le había acabado la batería.

_**I should know that  
You're not gonna change**_

_las cosas no __cambian__, solo __empeoran__. _Fue lo que pensó

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down**_

Voluble, esa era la palabra que buscaba, era voluble, si, no, talvez, nunca había una respuesta definitiva con el. ¿Qué pasa con la cabeza de Garu? Definitivamente le faltaban varios tornillos, o por lo menos neuronas, o talvez le gustaba jugar con sus sentimientos.

_**You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**_

Arriba, abajo, era un constante sube y baja, al principio no le había importado, al menos no mucho. Ahora se sentía mareada ella había subido al juego, en parte era su culpa por dejarse engañar. Por dejar que la subieran y la bajaran.

_**(you) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) But you don't really want to go-o**_

¿Se querría ir el? ¿Era solo un juego? ¿Después de tanto tiempo se privaría de la diversión de jugar con ella? Supo que no, primero se aseguraría de dejarla seca, luego se iría, al menos es lo que ella imagino. Su imagen sobre el había cambiado, de verlo como la persona mas maravillosa a la mas detestable.

_**You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down**_

Ahora lo único que le quedaba era afrontar las consecuencias, se enfrentaría a el, incluso si tuviera que rogar que lo parara, que ya no tenia nada.

_**Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride**_

_o talvez dice la verdad_ pensó una vocecita en su cabeza, una vocecita intentó callar a la otra vocecita _crédula, crédula, crédula, el solo se divierte contigo, deberías aprovechar que SO-SO tiene interés en ti, jamás encontraras a alguien así, _le dicto aquella parte de su conciencia _Garu no es así, talvez deberías escucharlo, si es verdad lo que te dijo, estarías negándote a tu propia felicidad_ dijo la parte 'buena' de su conciencia _solo tu te la crees, admítelo, solo seria seguirle el juego, como lo has hecho todos estos años. _Dijo la voz 'mala'

-CALLENSE- dijo ella en voz alta, _genial ahora quede loca!!! _

_**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes**_

Primero es lunes, luego tiene llamadas de todo el mundo, no pudo salir a la calle por miedo a las críticas y ahora tenia un Angel y un Diablo en sus respectivos hombros –por así decirlo- hablándole sobre lo que debía hacer, eso era el colmo, _el amor de verdad conlleva a la locura. _

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up**_

Tomo una decisión, lo que debió haber hecho desde el principio, tomo se celular y lo prendió, era hora de afrontarse a los hechos.

_**(You) You don't really want to stay, no  
(but you) but you don't really want to go-o**_

Otra vez tenía llamadas perdidas, 3 de garu 2 de ching y una de So-So, prefirió ignorar los mensajes y marcar el número que debió marcar hace tiempo para entablar la platica que debió entablar hace años.

_**You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down**_

-Pucca- dijo una voz aliviada

-Hola Ching, como estas-

-¿Cómo estas tu?-

-Nada bien esto te lo aseguro-

-Amiga tienes que contarme…-

-Te contare después- dijo cortándole pucca –Necesito un favor-

-Dime-

-Necesito que le digas a Abvio que le diga a Garu que nos veamos afuera del restaurante a las 2-

-¿Por qué tanto embrollo, porque no mejor le hablas directamente a Garu-

-Ching, tengo muchas cosas que decirle a ese tipo, pero prefiero hacerlo en persona-

-Un momento… ¿tipo?... Pucca ¿Qué le vas a decir?-

-Lo que le debí haber dicho hace mucho, mira, te lo explicare todo cuando halla terminado, OK solo hazme ese favor, serás la primera a la que se lo diga, pero después de las 2, solo avísale a Abvio-

-E… Esta bien-

-Gracias-

-Pucca, cuídate-

-Esta bien-

-Suerte-

Terminando de decir esto pucca le colgó a su mejor amiga, se metió a la ducha, eran las 12:30, en una hora y media al fin diria todo lo que tenía que decir… incluso las cosas que desearía no decir jamás.


	10. beautiful disaster

universo universal, hola , hurray fin de semana largo, odio los lunes, y los seguire odiando pero al menos hoy estuvo agradable, asi que sere breve por que mi señor house esta apunto de iniciar, y creo que les aburro poniendo mis pato aventuras, este cap no tenie mucho que ver con la canción, bueno si pero no, cuando escribi ste songfic estaba leyendo eclipse de steph, y estaba excuchando a kelly clarkson, y pum asi llego, asi que deje mi libro rapido y todo en base a meyer salio y la cancion se me hizo perfecta, creo q describe como pucca ve a garu, diganme ustedes si me mal viaje, creo que si, sobredosis de PEPSI, le hacen mal al sistema, sorry no me gusta la coca, me lastima mi gargantita pero la pepsi la amo e sdulce y refrescante, esmi segunda bebida principal, apuesto que mi cuerpo es mas pepsi que agua jaja, en fin ojala lo disfruten yo lo disfrute apesar de que la canción casi no va al caso con lo escrito

x0x0

ary cullen de house

DISCLAIMER: PUCCA NO ES MIA, en mis mal viajes de pepsi lo es

PEPSI no es mio pero en mis mal viajes de pepsi, la empresa es mia

Esta cancion no es mia, y no necesito mal viajarme para pensar que si lo es

STEPH MEYER no es mia, alli si necesito mal viajarme de pepsi para pensar que lograre que me deje leer the host antes que nadie

ENJOY

* * *

Beautiful disaster

Kelly Clarkson

Era la 1:30, faltaba media hora para su 'cita' –si es que ese término en realidad era el correcto, pues sabia que después de eso terminaría hecha polvo- pero antes había programado otra cita con otra persona. Tomo su chamarra, había dejado de llover, pero sabía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llover otra vez.

Ella sabía la razón por la cual había decidido ir a verlo a el antes que a Garu, si iba a hablar con alguien prefería hacerlo en una pieza, cuando terminara de hablar con Garu ella seria cualquier cosa menos una pieza completa. Por eso había hablado con So-So, al menos quería hablar con el como una persona normal y no como un 'zombie' de mushi.

Pronto llego al parque, estaba desierto, en realidad no valía la pena salir cuando el cielo amenaza con caerte encima en el momento en el que te descuides. El aire era frío, casi imposible de respirar, el contacto del viento gélido con su piel hacia que esta se erizara. Esperaba terminar pronto tanto con So-So como con Garu, después de todo ella era la que terminaría mal, con suerte una vez terminado ese horrible lunes no volvería a despertar. Un milagro que no llegaría.

So-So estaba sentado en una banca esperándola, ella dio un último respiro, el aire frío esta vez no le sentó tan mal, la ayudo un poco a afrontar el principio del mal trago. Se acerco tranquila, sabiendo lo que le iba a decir. El la miro y le sonrió ella prefirió no corresponderle la sonrisa, solo lo empeoraría y no estaba de ánimos para sonreír.

-Hola pucca- dijo el de forma caballerosa, _esto no va a ser agradable _reiteró ella en su mente, sabía que iba a doler, pero no pensó que iba a doler tanto.

-Hola So-So ¿ya arreglaste las ventanas?-

-Las están reparando, debo decir que Garu lo pago todo al menos, pero tuve que encontrar la forma de cubrir los huecos, cuando empezó a llover se hizo todo un charco dentro de mi casa-

-Oh, lo siento-

-Esta bien, tu no las rompiste- dijo el con una media sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa alegre, como si el supiera lo que venia. Algo _nada bonito_.

-So-So, iré directo al grano, entre más pronto mejor-

-Dime, soy todo oído-

Ella suspiro, deseando que la tierra se la tragara o por lo menos que le cayera un rayo sobre la cabeza, eso quizás no fuera tan doloroso, después de todo cuando un corazón roto es vuelto a romper, ¿se puede esperar que siga latiendo?

-So-so, mira… eres lindo, agradable, de verdad eres el sueño de toda chica-

-Pucca- dijo sorprendido, talvez había percibido mal las señales –Estas insinuando que tu y yo…-

-Espera- dijo ella alarmada, no quería sembrarle esperanza, no quería que el sufriera, eso solo lo empeoraría mas –déjame terminar… de verdad eres el sueño de toda chica, toda chica _normal,_ creo que yo he desarrollado un gusto por el masoquismo-

-No te entiendo- dijo el- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-So-So, lo que paso anoche me hizo pensar muchas cosas, y me di cuenta de algo-

-¿Esto tiene que ver con garu verdad?-

-Si-

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know

-No me vas a dar una oportunidad verdad?-

-No, mira te lo agradezco, de verdad, si no lo amara a tal extremo, si no fuera tan _irresistible,_ al menos para mi, te aseguro que si no fuera por esto que isento, me encantaría estar contigo-

He's as damned as he seems  
more heaven than a heart could hold

El chico cerro los ojos, ella suspiro mirando hacia el otro lado, _esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé, _el abrió los ojos, brillosos, al borde de las lagrimas, sabia que esto iba a pasar. Ella se sentía peor, le rompía el corazón a alguien bueno, allí se iba su salvavidas, el ultimo pasaje a la salvación.

And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in

-So-So, el es… es todo, mi mundo gira en torno a el, me guste o no, se me hace injusto intentarlo cuando se que no va a cambiar nada-

It just ain't right  
Oh, it just ain't right

Eso no estaba bien, So-So recibía un golpe tras otro y tras otro, ella solo le estaba infligiendo mas daños.

-y… supongo que ahora estarán juntos, ahora que el te dijo que te ama-

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after

-No estoy tan segura que el me ame, creo que en realidad lo que dijo salio del puro orgullo, solo para no sentirse desplazado, en realidad creo que el miente, pero…-

-Pero…- dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster

-pero sin embargo a pesar de todo me gusto su mentira, no bromeaba cuando te dije que he desarrollado un gusto por el masoquismo, se que miente, y sin embargo me encantó, al menos 5 segundos me lo creí-

-Si, tienes razón, eres masoquista-

-Ya no, al menos no por mucho tiempo-

And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter

-No entiendo, otra vez-

-Soy masoquista, pero creo que esta vez el juego del _'amor divertido'_ ya llegó demasiado lejos-

-¿Quieres decir que le vas a decir adiós a el también?-

ella lo miro de forma in sinuosa, la respuesta fue clara para el

-Me gustaría que fuera de otra forma, que el juego no terminara así, que terminara como quiero yo-

Oh, would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

-Sabes que de todas formas esto va terminar siendo un desastre ¿verdad?-

-Si, lo se mejor que nadie, pero aun así, creo que en realidad la que va a terminar peor parada de todo esto voy a ser yo, el podrá soportar el ego dañado, y no se como voy a soportar otra herida en el pecho-

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe

-Pucca… en realidad puedes seguir sin el… no es irremplazable-

-Si lo es, al menos para mi si, el es… fuerte… demasiado fuerte como para luchar contra el-

-Es que no quieres intentarlo- dijo So-So ahora enojado

-So-So, esto ya es una batalla perdida, no quiero que tu pelees a mi lado, solo vas a terminar peor, prefiero ser yo la que sufra, solo yo-

A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see

-No se si puede soportar verte destruida después de lo que viene-

-Creeme, no es mucho, he vivido en pedazos todos estos años, es algo que no se puede cambiar-

-Pucca si se puede- dijo el enojándose poco a poco, esa paciencia se iba haciendo historia- la verdad es que no tienes porque destruirte por el, quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo y vas a ver que poco a poco te vas a olvidar de el, que va a ser solo un mal recuerdo-

But do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him

-So-So, he intentado cambiar lo que Garu siente por mi, lo he intentado de mil maneras, he hecho todo porque el me note, y mírame, va a pasar lo mismo si tu intentas hacer eso conmigo, no puedo culparlo a el por no cambiar a mi antojo, pero si puedo culparme a mi si te dejo intentarlo, lo mejor es dejarlo hasta aquí, nunca tuve elección, pero en esto si la tengo, y ya elegí-

Hold me tight  
Baby, hold me tight

So-So la abrazó fuerte, como si así se borraran todas sus palabras y pudiera cambiarlas para que en realidad le diera una oportunidad

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster

-Pucca, yo… es que… duele-

-Si, yo se que duele, pero te sobre pondrás, yo se que si, tu también eres fuerte-

And if I could hold on  
through the tears and the laughter  
would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

-Ahora me doy cuenta el es como una droga para ti-

-SI, puede traducirse de ese modo-

I'm longing for love and the logical

-Pero yo… yo hubiera sido mas saludable para ti, nada de drogas, seria como el sol, mas saludable-

But he's only happy hysterical

Pucca simplemente lo abrazó mas, era una diferencia considerable, y era cierto, So-So era como un sol, siempre sonriente, siempre agradable, agradable como acostarse bajo el astro rey y dejar que hiciera cosquillas sobre tus mejillas, y Garu, Garu era como una droga

I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
Waited so long

-Sabes, creo que en realidad eres como mi sol de repuesto, uno que ilumina las sombras-

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks

-Puedo luchar contra las sombras, pero no creo que pueda contra un eclipse-

-El eclipse tiene nombre?-

-Si, es el del que te hace tanto daño-

He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Garu era como una droga, parece que nunca es suficiente, y al mismo tiempo parece demasiado para una sola persona, So-So tenia razón, si So-So era el sol, Garu lo eclipsaba por completo.

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful

-Siempre voy a estar esperando tras bambalinas Pucca, no creo que eso puedas detenerlo. -

He's such a beautiful disaster

-No puedo, pero aun así, creo que te cansaras de esperar-

And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter

-No creo, estaré allí esperando la mas mínima oportunidad-

Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

-Sabes que de todas formas eso va terminar siendo un desastre ¿verdad?-

-Si, talvez, pero aun así, no puedes culparme por esperar-

-Me gustaría que no lo hicieras, creo que hay algo mejor allá afuera para ti-

-No lo se talvez no sea suficiente-

-Yo creo que si, So-So, tu aun estas a tiempo-

He's beautiful  
Oh, he's so beautiful  
He's beautiful

-Talvez, talvez tenga que ir a iluminar a otra parte-

-El sol no nació para ser eclipsado- dijo ella entre risas con la sensación de haber leído una línea parecida en un libro, intento recordar en cual, pero no pudo – Lo lamento de verdad, te hice daño, un daño innecesario, no tenias que sufrir conmigo-

-Pero lo hice-

-Tampoco te puedo culpar por ello, en todo caso fue mas mi culpa por darte alas-

-Creo que yo solo me las otorgue, tu no tienes la culpa de que sufra, no te culpes por ello, tranquila, sobreviviré-

ella se desprendió de su abrazo y miro al reloj 1:50, esto era solo un aperitivo, el verdadero reto estaba por comenzar

-Me tengo que ir-

-Lo vas a ir a ver-

-Si-

-Te deseo suerte-

-No puedo desear algo que no tengo-

-Eres mas fuerte de lo que tu crees-

-Gracias-

-Entonces, no hay una oportunidad, noh ay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión-

-no, me temo que no, adios So-So, se feliz quieres-

-lo intentare, juro que me portare bien-

-eso espero-

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue, no volvió la vista atrás, lo mejor que uno puede hacer es seguir adelante, aunque eso significara dar un paso hacia tu propia destrucción…

_CONTINUARA_

* * *

CONTINUARA? SEE, esto todavia no acaba gente, no es lo ultimo que veremos, los siguientes 3 capitulos tienen que ver con esto, sigue GARU, pero les dejare el titulo del siguiente song fic, talvez si escuchan la cancion se den idea de que vendra

BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES-KELLY CLARKSON

SEE, TODAVIA TENGO MAS DE LA SRITA. CLARKSON, en fin preparense si como a mi les gusta ver sufrir a Garu, lo que sigue les va a gustar MUA JAJAJAJA cuff cuff, risa malvada arruinada, debo practicar

a bientôt


	11. addicted

**Hola mundizimo mundializimishimoh: FELICES VAKCIONES, feliz navidad, tu tu ru ru tu, yei!!!! perdon hoy sali de vakaciones yupi!!!!!**

**Antes de iniciar, lamento haber demorado casi 3 semanas segun yo, por pucca he pecado, sorry sorry, son capaces de imaginar que le lanzan vegetales a la autora por la demora si eso las pone felices, pero debo decir que me encantó este capitulo, se que prometi behind these hazel eyes, pero cuando e4scribi el cap habia algo que no me convencia, asi que escuche toooooooooooooooooooooooodo el disco de kelly clarkson y empezo addicted y me di cuenta que esa era la cancion, quedaba mucho mejor con el capitulo incluso la musica quedo, bueno como anillo al dedo. **

**Oh, es cierto tengo varias sorpresitas para ustedes **

**1. Quedan 5 capitulos de la vie c'est une chanson (T.T) 4 capitulos y el epilogo .**

**2. Garu sufrío (mua jajajaja) asi que todas liberen a su evil side. **

**3. Bueno con eso de que la vie c'est une chanson se va a acabar ya tengo otra historia en mente, despues de leer 'cumbres borrascosas' vino a mi mente, incluso soñe con ello XD estoy meyerizada al 100% **

**4. Esa historia ya tiene nombre otra vez en francés ¡que raro! se va a llamar une histoire d'amour au sooga ville (traduccion una historia de amor en sooga ville -que original- XD) **

**5. y bueno como al principio de esta historia no estoy tan segura de subirla asi que hare esto, durante los 5 capitulos voy a subir adelantos y en el epilogo, pondre el prefasio de la historia asi me dicen que opinan**

DISCLAIMER: PUCCA, STEPHENIE MEYER, Y LA CANCION NO SON MIAS, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS

**

* * *

**

_Addicted_

_**KELLY CLARKSON**_

Las 2…

Había empezado a llover, no era un aguacero, era una ligera llovizna, que caía ligeramente sobre su cabeza y parecía que eran diamantinas en su cabello negro, alborotado ligeramente con el viento, le daba una imagen maravillosa, ella lo veía de lejos mientras daba un paso a su propia destrucción y entendió porque se enamoro de Garu

El no necesitaba de ropa de marca, zapatos nuevos ni un peinado extravagante para dejar a una chica sin aliento, el solo tenia ese carisma y ese ángel para hacer suspirar a cualquiera, el verlo allí, parado en las escaleras esperándola hacía que la herida en su pecho doliera mucho mas, era una escena por la que hubiera dado hasta su vida, y en realidad ese era el precio que estaba a punto de pagar, porque cuando el se fuera, se iría su vida, pero irónicamente era ella quien lo dejaba ir… el masoquismo en toda la extensión de la palabra.

_**It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
**_

No sabía ni que sentía, venia de hablar con So-So, -talvez la persona mas Buena de la historia del planeta-, el solo se había ido, y talvez no volvería jamás, justo como ella se lo había pedido, _porque el sol puede luchar contra las sombras pero jamás contra un eclipse_, recordó de donde había sacado esa línea y se rió de ella misma, haber criticado tanto a _Bella Swan, _de su postura de _edward _y _jacob, _y ahora ella hacia lo mismo, era un monstruo, haciendo daño a todo y a todos, sus amigos se preocupaban por ella y no les respondía, lastimo a un buen chico, y todo por un demonio, su demonio personal.

_**And I know **__**I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
**_

Ella en parte creía merecérselo, ella sola busco la miseria, sola se creo el infierno que ahora era su vida, el problema era que si tuviera la oportunidad, lo volvería a hacer, volvería a perseguir a Garu hasta el fin del mundo, el tenia el poder, ella se lo cedió.

_**It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
**_

El siempre iba a ser parte de ella, era una parte que no la dejaba respirar porque estaba incompleta, necesitaba de la otra parte para funcionar, como dos engranes, o el corazón que bombea la sangre, una no funciona sin la otra.

_**And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**_

Era casi insuperable, parecía imposible lograr una vida aparte de el, el era todo para ella, sus manos empezaron a temblar, como si todo su sistema nervioso supiera lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y le pidiera a gritos evitar el dolor, el instinto de supervivencia era mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, excepto la mente, así que dio un paso mas y estaba frente a el. -Hola pucca- dijo el con esa voz varonil que el tenía.

_**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
**_

Era adicta, Garu era su propia marca de heroína, no había sol, ni luna, ni estrellas, solo el, el mundo podía desaparecer pero a ella no le importaba el exterior… solo el.

_**It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
**_

-Ho… Hola- dijo ella, tartamudeando, como una niña boba, en realidad muchas veces le pasaba que cuando estaba el todo el hilo de sus pensamientos se interrumpiera por la misma presencia del ninja, le costaba trabajo pensar y era probable que dijera lo primero que viniera a su mente, las 2 palabras mas hermosas de la tierra _te amo._

_**It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me**_

Ella no era así, era segura, al hablar al caminar, solamente con el era tan frágil y débil, como si esperara que en respuesta el la protegiera, una respuesta que nunca se suscitó. -¿Cómo estas?- pregunto el, por mera cortesía -Bi… bien- respondió ella -No prefieres que vallamos a un lugar techado, estas temblando de frío- dijo el poniendo sus manos calientes sobre las mejillas heladas de ella, en un intento de pasarle un poco de calor a su rostro y sus dientes dejaran de castañear. -No, creeme no tiemblo de frío- _tiemblo de miedo_ pensó ella, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, ya estaba quedando como tonta, como siempre –garu, si te cite es porque tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante, es sobre lo de ayer- -Espera… por favor- dijo el con voz suplicante, sus manos seguían en el rostro de Pucca –antes de que digas algo, quiero decirte que no fue mentira lo que dije, yo de verdad te amo, siempre te he amado, es solo que tenia miedo- _¿miedo?_ Se pregunto ella, ¿Garu era capaz de sentir miedo?

_**It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
**_

-¿A que le temías?- preguntó ella con la voz rasposa y suave, como si era cuestión de minutos antes de ponerse a llorar. -A todo, a todos, tenía miedo de lo que sentía, no se ni que era lo que pasaba, pero siempre que te veía el corazón se me inflaba en el pecho, tenia miedo, miedo de salir herido, que tu salieras herida, que alguno de los tarados ninjas de Tobe o mushi te usaran en mi contra y te pusiera en peligro lo que soy, tenia miedo- -¿Le tenías miedo a lo que sentías? ¿Crees que yo no tenía miedo? Garu, tenía 10 años cuando me di cuenta de que esto no era pasajero, solo 10 años, me dio mucho mas miedo, no sabía ni como se llamaba este sentimiento, si era normal, pero aun así, todos los días no se ni de donde saque fuerzas, pero al menos intente luchar por lo que sentía y pensé que tonel tiempo talvez tendrías la fuerza de saber que sentías lo mismo, y que al fin podríamos estar juntos…- -y ya la tengo- dijo el con suficiencia –ya se lo que siento, ya no tengo miedo, tenias razón Pucca, tuvo que pasar tiempo antes de darme cuenta de mi error, y que mi peor miedo, perderte estaba a punto de suscitarse por que no luche, pero ya no… estoy aquí y te quiero-

_**And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now  
**_  
¿_que esperas?_ decía una voz en la cabeza de pucca, _te ama, lo amas, van a poder ser felices juntos, no mas cacería, solo amor_. Le dictaba una voz _¿Quién dice que no te esta engañando? Recuerda, es inseguro, inestable, talvez es solo por orgullo, _contradijo la otra, ¿a quien hacerle caso? El amor tiene razones que la mente desconoce, y el amor tiene el poder de destruir a las personas, a ella ya la habían destruido muchas veces, ¿podría soportar su roto corazón una mas? La respuesta fue obvia. -Garu, soy yo la que ya no tiene fuerza, soy yo la que ya se cansó, mírame- dijo ella – la cáscara es todo lo que quedo, ya no tengo nada mas que darte, ya te di todo lo que tenía, te di hasta lo que no tenía- dijo ahora llorando –ya no puedo, esto no va a cambiar, este mal habito va a durar toda mi vida a menos que lo detenga hoy… y es eso para lo que te cite-

_**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
**_

La cara de Garu se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y sorpresa, mientras ella seguía llorando, intentaba contenerlo pero no podía, no había el autocontrol suficiente para poder detenerlo. -¿Tu…ya no me amas?- pregunto garu, su voz varonil ahora sonaba con la de un niño pequeño aterrado. -No, no…. no me mal interpretes, yo te amo, como a nada, como a nadie, nadie ha amado tanto como yo te he amado a ti…pero- -Pero que…- -Es enfermizo, Garu, solo nos hemos hecho daño entre los dos, y ninguno obtuvo un beneficio, yo, no puedo decir que terminare la relación porque nunca hubo una, pero si puedo decirte que el juego del _divertido amor_ se terminó, al menos para mi, se acabó Garu -

_**It's like I can't think  
Without you interruptin**__**g me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
**_

-Pucca, por favor, no me dejes, haré lo que sea, lo que quieras, ¿quieres que me arrodille? Lo haré con todo gusto, ¿Quieres que deje de ser ninja? Esta bien, no me importa ya el honor… haré lo que sea pucca, tu di quiero y te lo doy, por favor-

_**It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me  
**_  
-No, no quiero que renuncies a eso por mi, tienes todo un caminó, por delante, no puedo decir que no me importa si me amas o no, porque seria mentiría, pero por le hecho de que te adoro mas de lo que adoro a mi propia existencia es que no te pido que cambies ni nada para que esto funcione, yo quiero que tu seas feliz- -¿Cómo voy a poder ser feliz si tu no estas conmigo?- -Tienes algo por lo que luchar… el honor de tu familia, tu propio honor, yo ya perdí mi meta, pero tu todavía tienes un objetivo, no lo pierdas garu, no sabes que horrible es levantarse un día y sentir que no hay nada afuera para ti, nada por lo cual pelear o por lo que valga la pena levantarse, yo ya me perdí, no quiero que tu te pierdas también-

_**I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
**_

Garu empezaba a llorar, ella le quito una lagrima de su mejilla -No, no estés triste- ¿Cómo era que sucedía? Ella siempre terminaba peor que el y sin embargo era la que lo terminaba consolando –es lo mejor para los dos, no llores, vas a estar bien-

-No, no voy a estar bien, nada va a estar bien-

-Calla, ya veras que si… Garu… se que te dije que es el fin… pero necesito pedirte algo-

_**Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
**_

-¿Aceptaras mi propuesta?- pregunto el. -No, no es eso, es un favor como…. Como despedida- -Pidelo… pideme lo que quieras que es tuyo- dijo el desesperado -Quiero… quiero que me beses por ultima vez-

_**Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
**_

El la miro inseguro ¿terminaría esto de destruir a ambos? -¿Estas segura?- -Garu, tu no sabes lo que yo hubiera dado por un beso tuyo de verdad, uno que no te tuviera que robar yo, uno que me quisieras dar tu…. Uno que me correspondieras, se que no va a pasar porque este también te lo estoy pidiendo, pero es un avance, solo si tu quieres- dijo ella

_**I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
**_

El se acerco a ella su rostro se acerco pero solo de perfil, al boca de el quedo junto a la oreja de ella, Pucca podía escuchar su respiración perfectamente

-Que el cielo me impida hacer ello que no quiero- dijo el, ella reconoció de inmediato la frase, de uno de sus libros favoritos _luna nueva, la habitación de bella, después del accidente, edward pensaba en el bien y en el mal ¿Cómo supo que me gustaba ese libro?_ –Te conozco mas de lo que crees- dijo el como si respondiera al pensamiento nunca dicho mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, ella solo cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en la nuca de el, esperando aquel ansiado beso.

_**Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
**_

El puso su mando derecha en la espalda de pucca y la otra la mezclo con aquel cabello sedoso, los labios de garu se despegaron de la oreja de pucca y fueron directo a los labio de ella. Era demasiado perfecto, sus labios coincidían a la perfección y hacían un pausado y dulce baile, mientras la mano de el recorrían la espalda de ella, ella intentaba apegarse mas a el, aunque técnicamente ya no había espacio que los separara.

_**Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
**_

La lluvia caía cada vez mas fuerte, ambos estaban empapados, el cabello de el escurría ligeramente y la mano izquierda de garu estaba mas mojada aun porque el cabello de ella también estaba empapado, pero eso facilitaba que su mano paseara y recorriera el cabello lacio de Pucca. Las lagrimas y las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban entre el rostro de ella, sabía que después de esto todo iba a doler mucho mas, pero si tenia que pagar un precio caro por eso al menos debía sacarle todo el jugo posible, por eso no lo detuvo cuando el la arrincono contra una pared, poniendo ambas manos contra su cintura, ella recorría aquel bien formado pecho con las manos, y el beso cada vez subía mas y mas de intensidad, cuando se separaron sus labios lucían ligeramente hinchados, ella abrió los ojos, el tenia su frente contra la frente de ella, coloco su pequeña mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Garu, el beso ligeramente la palma, ya no había ningún hoyo en el pecho, era como si nunca hubiera existido uno, el seguía dando ligeros besos en su palma, como si eso pudiera evitar que ella se fuera.

_**  
**__**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
**_

-Te amo- dijo el – se que es una excusa pequeña para lo que te hice pasar pero es la verdad- -Tengo que irme- dijo ella deseando poder congelar el momento, así nunca tener que irse -No- dijo el con una nota de desesperación –quédate un poco mas- -Garu… quiero que seas el … bueno no el primero en saberlo, mis tíos ya lo saben, pero voy a irme de viaje una temporada

_**It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
**_

-No, quédate, no tienes porque irte tan literalmente- dijo el -Voy a visitar a mi madre, a Hong Kong, No la he visto en mucho tiempo, y se que quiere que valla a verla a ella y a papá, dice que tiene mucho que mostrarme, me gustaría tomarme un respiro después de todo esto, quiero tener otro aire, pensar con la mente clara- -No vas a volver- dijo el –te va a gustar demasiado, ya no hay nada que te ate aquí- -Sería lo mejor, que no volviera, pero no puedo, mi lugar esta aquí en Sooga, mis amigos mi familia…- _tu_ pensó pero no quiso decirlo en voz alta, no quería que el sufriera también –volveré-

_**It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me **_

-Solo voy a pasar un rato, a reencontrarme a mi misma, solo eso-

-Prométeme que volverás- pidió el

-Soy tan egoísta, debería irme para siempre, pero no podría…-

-Solo di 'lo prometo'-

-Lo prometo- dijo ella segura, le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Pucca a cambio te prometo algo, talvez estés en contra, pero en el momento que regreses voy a luchar mas duro, no se como, pero te prometo que este beso no fue el ultimo

-No me prometas nada- dijo ella

-Esta bien, considéralo más una promesa a mi mismo-

-Te amo- dijo ella –solo quiero que lo sepas-

-Te amo- dijo el, y soltando su mano, ella entro al restaurante, y el la vio a irse, le consolaba un poco que no se fuera a ir por siempre, pero solo un poco _lo prometí_ pensó el, y pensaba cumplirlo, no sabia como, pero iba a recuperarla.

* * *

**YEI!!!!!!!!!!!!! mi evil cursi side ha quedado feliz con este cap en fin el adelanto, ha advertencia, esta hisotria no sucede en el siglo XXI, sucede por eso de los 1900, donde casarse joven no era malo, asi que ahorita imaginen que pucca y garu tienen 5 y 7 respectivamente: **

_pucca: garu ¿me prometes algo?_

_garu: si, dime. _

_pucca: cuando seamos grandes ¿te casarias conmigo? _

_garu: ¿porque?_

_pucca: porque no me gusta que te vean feo y me vean feo cuando salimos a jugar, y si nos casamos, nadie nos veria feo, y podriamos salir a jugar juntos siempre ¿que dices? _

_garu: pero y eso de los bebes? y los hijos? ¡¡no quiero!!_

_pucca: ah descuida yo tampoco quiero tener hijos. _

_garu: entonces, considerate mi futura esposa. _

_los 2 niños volvieron amirar al cielo, como si al fin hubieran encontrado la solucion a sus problemas._


	12. the reason

FELIZ 2009

Hola les deseo lo mejor para este año, me perdi entre las fiestas decembrinas pero aqui toy, yei, espero este cap les guste, debo decir que me ha deprimido un poco y prometo que esta es la ultima vez que Garu sufre, ya hize justicia.

Hoy tambn habra adelanto de UNE HISTOIRE D'AMOUR AU SOOGA VILLE, y este tambn incluye a garu, ah y si a ustedes les gusta la idea, la estrenare el 14 de febre de 2009

x0x0

ary cullen stryder phantom anders grayson mclain de house hale ulliel XD

DISCLAIMER: pucca, y todos los anteriores no son mios son de sus respectivos dueños

* * *

The Reason

Hoobastank

Las voces que sonaban en la habitación mas bien parecían el zumbido de una radio descompuesta, porque el no las entendía, las podía oír, pero era como muchos zumbiditos de mosquitos, un sonido molesto e incomprensible, tampoco pretendía poner atención a la conversación, no tenía ni ánimos ni ganas de pretender que le interesaba de lo que hablaban, así que subió un poco mas el volumen al reproductor mp3, los oídos empezaron a dolerle un poco, pero habían cumplido su cometido, los zumbiditos molestos ya casi no se escuchaban, ahora lo único audible era el sonido de la batería y de la guitarra en perfecta armonía mientras la voz del cantante se unía a la melodía, aunque nunca distinguió que grupo era ni que canción sonaba, incluso no sabía si era una canción romántica o bailable, solo le interesaba que ahogara las voces, y lo había logrado, hasta que algo le quito un auricular del oído tan rápido que ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar

-TIERRA LLAMANDO A GARU-

-Ya te escuche Abvio- dijo el chico de cabello negro

-Si claro, puedo escuchar esa canción desde aquí, deberías bajar el volumen a menos de que te quieras quedar sordo- dijo Abvio, el mejor amigo de Garu –y por cierto, escuchar canciones cursis no te va a ayudar mucho amigo-

-¿Qué estaba escuchando?- preguntó el ninja, se fijo en el reloj y vio que eran las 9 ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así? ¿Cuando había llegado Abvio? ¿Qué hacía Ching allí? Volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos y se perdió la respuesta de Abvio, quien otra vez empezó a pedir su atención -casi a gritos-

-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- gritó el corpulento muchacho

-¿Qué?- respondió el con otro gritó

-Pon atención, ahora ¿podré seguir con mi historia? ¿O una vez más me vas a ignorar?-

-Haz lo que quieras- respondió el ninja en un siseó y se volvió a acomodar en el sillón poniéndose el auricular faltante, el kung-fuista le quito ambos auriculares desconectándolos del pequeño celular azul

-Garu demonios, uno que te intenta ayudar y tu lo ignoras-

-No se si lo notaste Abvio pero nadie te pidió ayuda-

-Mira sería muy fácil dejarte aquí hundido en tu propia miseria porque es lo que mereces…-

-Abvio- intervino Ching

-No, déjame terminar, no te dejo aquí solo porque te quiero, eres como mi hermano, por eso estoy aquí, digo, lo menos que puedes hacer es ponernos un poco de atención, en vista de que somos los únicos dispuestos a ayudarte-

-NO NECESITO AYUDA- dijo a la defensiva Garu

-eso crees tú, pero bueno, al parecer es TU problema, así que me voy, arreglatelas tú solo como siempre- dijo Abvio ofendido

-Gracias- respondió Garu sarcásticamente, Ching abrió la puerta corrediza y salió Abvio se paró en el umbral de la puerta para agregar algo a su salida dramática

-Oh si, el gran Garu, solo como siempre, no necesita de sus amigos, ni de nadie en el mundo, por eso Pucca lo dejo aquí, abandonado como perro, en vista de que el no la necesita-

Todo paso muy rápido entonces, Garu haciendo alarde y orgullo de sus reflejos de envidia se le lanzó a Abvio con toda su fuerza, empujándolo fuera de su casa, ambos cayeron en el césped, Garu lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Abvio, este le respondió con una patada en su estomago, dejándolo sin aire, el volvió a golpearlo en la cara, y esta vez salió un poco de sangre, el ligero olor metálico hizo que Garu reaccionara y desistiera de luchar, mientras su mejor amigo estaba tirado en el césped con la nariz rota, y el tabique ligeramente torcido.

-Abvio- gritó Ching y se acerco corriendo a su novio, Garu miro su puño izquierdo y vio un poco de la sangre de Abvio entre sus dedos, eso lo hizo sentir muy mal

-Abvio, amigo perdóname- dijo el ninja arrodillándose intentando ayudara su amigo

-Abvio, estas bien?- preguntó Ching, su voz sonaba histérica

-Si, Garu si que sabe golpear-

-Lo siento tanto- dijo el ninja

-No, descuida, talvez yo no debí mencionarla, no sabía que te iba a alterar tanto escuchar su nombre- ninguno de los 3 chicos necesitó traducción, sabían perfectamente a quien se referían.

-Será mejor que vallamos con un medico- dijo Ching

-Si, tu nariz se ve horrible hermano- respondió Garu

-Oh, no, mi bello rostro- dijo Abvio con fingido horror, los 3 rieron, como si no hubiera habido ninguna pelea

-Lo siento Abvio- volvió a ofrecer disculpas Garu

-Oh, esta bien, he estado peor, tu deberías perdonarme, en fin, ¿no te molesta si vengo mañana?- pregunto el intento de _bruce lee_

-Claro que no tarado, mi casa es tu casa-

-Esta bien, entonces descansa, y lava bien esa camisa, no creo que se le quite la sangre, nos vemos-

Ching ayudo a Abvio a levantarse, ella y Garu intercambiaron un _buenas noches_ y la pareja se perdió entre el bambú.

Garu entró a su casa, miro su playera y como había dicho Abvio esta también tenía unas cuantas manchas de sangre, se la quito rápidamente dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado abdomen, tomo la chamarra de mezclilla que colgaba junto a una silla y se la puso, esa noche a pesar de estar despejada, hacía mucho frío. Tomó también el celular y los auriculares, los conecto y una vez mas el sonido de los instrumentos bloqueó el mundo exterior. Se fue directo a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, ya no había distracciones, ni zumbidos molestos, ni amigos dramáticos, no había nada que lo distrajera, se arrepintió de inmediato, el no necesitaba tiempo libre para que su mente divagara, puesto que se dirigió a la tarde de ese día, ni el sabía que sus labio tuvieran esa capacidad de besar tan ferozmente, tan apasionadamente, tampoco se habían detenido a probar lo dulces que eran los labios de _ella_, era el sabor mas delicioso del mundo, y no fue hasta esa tarde que los saboreo de verdad.

No se tenía que preguntar que estaría haciendo _ella _ahora, el lo podía adivinar, _seguro esta aterrizando en Hong Kong_, y pensaba y pensaba mas, y entre mas profundo iba su pensamiento mas le dolía, pensar en ella no era lo mas saludable, si bien, ella había prometido volver, no estaba tan seguro de que ella quisiera cumplir esa palabra, después de todo iba a visitar a sus padres, en una ciudad grande, ¿Por qué querría regresar? Porque se lo pidió la persona que mas la lastimó, la verdad, es que nadie que se encontrara en esa situación volvería, cualquiera preferiría estar lejos de aquel pueblo, y de el, arto de todos sus pensamientos negativos prefirió poner atención a la música, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo larga que era su _playlist _hasta ahora, y la verdad es que la mayoría de las canciones no eran en realidad muy modernas, tenia a R.E.M a _nirvana, _sus gustos musicales rayaban en algo mas bien antiguo o _pasado de moda _como Abvio decía, pero eso a el no le molestaba, prefería eso a una colección completa de rap y reguetton –cortesía de Abvio-, puso mucha atención a cada canción, cual usaba guitarra acústica, o cual usaba eléctrica, en cual el bajo lucía mas, cual tenía el solo mas largo, cual tenía una batería de fondo excelente, o que banda tenía el mejor vocalista, cualquier cosa, el propósito estaba casi cumplido, Pucca casi no estaba en sus pensamientos, solo cuando las letras de algunas canciones eran demasiado cursis, o mas bien, cercanas a la realidad del receptor.

Ya casi lograba conciliar el sueño, la batería de su reproductor estaba baja, y el reloj ya marcaba las 11:30, era cuestión de unos minutos, pero su mente seguía trabajando, el seguía pensando en ella, ahora que estaba apunto de llegar a la inconciencia era ella la protagonista de sus sueños, hasta que la canción numero 205 de su playlist empezó a escucharse, un pequeño solo de guitarra y entró la batería, se concentró en esos sonidos hasta que la voz del cantante apareció

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things **

**I wish ****I didn't do  
**

Reflexiono sobre esta línea, el nunca iba a ser perfecto, siempre fallaba en algo, si bien era le mejor ninja de la aldea, su vida amorosa había pasado de buena a nula, había muchas cosas que el pudo –y no debió- hacer, pero en la vida el _hubiera _no existe.

**But I continue learning  
I never meant to do **

**those things to you  
**

Era un error escuchar cosas así ene se momento pero no le importo, contrarió a eso, era lo que sentía, lo que le hubiera gustado decirle esa tarde, y si bien lo hizo, sabía que eso no iba a reparar el daño ya inflingido

And so I have to say

before I go

¿Que pudo haber hecho el para detenerla? Tristemente se respondió que no mucho, aquel viaje estaba decidido, ahora lo único que el quedaba era la poca esperanza de que ella regresara, pero esta era poca.

**That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
to change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
**  
Se coloco una almohada sobre su cara y empezó a gritar, la almohada logro ahogar los lamentos, cuando ya no tuvo mas ganas de gritar, aventó la almohada lo mas lejos que pudo y se concentró de nuevo en la canción.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live **

**with everyday  
**

¿Cuanto tiempo iba a seguir así? Esto era solo el principió y el lo sabía mejor que nadie, una de las peores cosas era saber que en realidad todo era su culpa, lo tuvo todo y lo perdió, el creía que ella siempre iba a estar allí, que la podría tomar cuando el quisiera, y se equivoco.

**And all the pain **

**I put you through  
I wish that **

**I could take it all away  
And be the one **

**who catches all your tears  
**

La peor parte era que Pucca había sufrido por su culpa, jamás podría olvidar la expresión dolida de su rostro, el rostro mas hermoso de la tierra, y ahora el no podía consolarla, porque ¿Cómo consolar a la persona a la que lastimaste? Era cruel.

**Thats why I need you t****o hear  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You **

Alejo todos los pensamientos negativos y decidió fantasear con que Pucca volvía

**And the reason is you**

Ella llegaba a su casa y le sonreía, el solo corría y eliminaba los pasos que los separaban.

**And the reason is you **

Y se besaban otra vez, probaba el cielo con su boca, no había razón para separarse, no mas drama, solo ellos 2.

**And the reason is you**

Y así podría estar con la razón de su existencia para siempre, no importaba que fueran jóvenes, o que se hayan lastimado tanto, o que uno era un ninja con enemigos mortales, no importaría nada, solo ellos 2.

**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
**

Metiéndose más en ese pensamiento positivo se pregunto que le diría cuando ella regresara, que iba a pasar cuado ella regresara –si es que regresaba-

**That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**Si ella cumplía su promesa de volver, el estaba decidido a cumplir su promesa de recuperarla, no sabía como, lo único que el quedaba era la honestidad.

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

¿Podría recuperar a la razón de su existencia? No estaba segura, pero no hay peor derrota que la que no se pelea, y con ese pensamiento, Morfeo se llevo su conciencia al lugar mas feliz del mundo, es anoche soñó con Pucca.

* * *

ahora si el adelanto

_**GARU: **que no lo entiendes? hubiera preferido unos cuantos meses... que va, incluso hubiera preferido solo un día con ella a una larga vida sin ella, esa ha sido mi condena estos años, tu aun estas a tiempo, no cometas el mismo error, creeme, es preferible estar con ella un poco de tiempo, ha no volverla a ver hasta el día de tu juicio. _


	13. lost

Bellsimo mundo mundial!!!!!! estoy de vacaciones, wuju no regreso al colegio hasta febrero, VIVA EL BACHILLERATO, en fin, este capitulo esta larguisimo, porque cuenta todo lo que vivio Pucca en Hong Kong, el proximo capitulo pondre un link donde podrán ver imagenes de Hong Kong, me paso al stilo MEYER, describi una ciudad que nunca he conocido HOng Kong, aunque espero algun día hacerlo, wow que increible es hacer una ciudad a tu antojo, espero este capitulo les guste, a mi me encanto como quedo, tiene tantos detalles, me esmere XD

COMO SIEMPRE GRAX POR LOS OCMENTARIOS Y DEJEN MAS, ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL DE LA VIE...

Hoy tambn hay adelanto de _une histoire... _espero que les guste

x0x0x0

ary

DISCLAIMER: pucca y todo lo dmeas no es mio, conocen el resto lo he repetido los capitulos anteriores

* * *

Lost

Katy Perry

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas…

Se levanto rápido de la cama, se sentía descansada aunque el reloj siguiera marcando las 8, parecía que 2 semanas en Hong Kong todavía no eran suficiente para acostumbrarse a su nuevo horario, para Hong Kong eran las 8, pero en Sooga seguro el sol ya brillaba, porque debían ser las 10 de la mañana.

Aquel día que le dijo adiós a Garu, creyó que no podía existir peor dolor que aquel, cuando sus tíos la llevaron al pequeño aeropuerto de la _ciudad _mas cercana –samedi- lucía bien, incluso estuvo consolando a sus tíos, aunque por dentro, ella sufría mas, no fue hasta que se subió al avión que una opresión en el pecho le dificultaba respirar, su compañero de asiento se preocupo por ella, las azafatas también se veían preocupadas, tentadas a pedir al capitán detener el despegue, ahora que todavía estaban en tierra y había paramédicos cerca, ella dijo que no, que era solo miedo a volar, que se le pasaría luego, las azafatas amablemente le trajeron una almohada de la cual agarrarse y su compañero se ofreció a distraerla durante el despegue.

El avión despego, su compañero, -un hombre de negocios gordito- estuvo hablando de la maravillosa isla de Hong Kong, la isla de Lantau –el destino del vuelo, porque en esa isla estaba el aeropuerto internacional-, Pucca se concentró en la descripción de las islas, una película empezó en los monitores del avión, el señor se puso los auriculares para poder escucharla, ella lo intentó, pero prefirió ver las nubes, era el crepúsculo y el cielo tomo un color entre naranja y durazno, las nubes de color blanco se veían cercanas y suaves, lo único que separaba a estas de sus manos, eran las ventanas del avión, la opresión del pecho volvió, aun mas fuerte, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a los baños, que estaban al final del pasillo, se encerró y empezó a llorar, porque mirando las nubes miraba _su_ rostro, los sonidos de los auriculares se veían eclipsados por el recuerdo de _su_ voz, y la colonia del otro pasajero era insulsa en comparación a _su_ olor.

Salió después de una hora, la mayor parte de los pasajeros ya estaba comiendo, se sentó como pudo en su asiento, y una azafata ligeramente regordeta de pelo negro ofreció traerle su comida, ella aceptó y pronto tuvo en frente un pequeño plato con galletas empaquetadas, una pepsi en lata, y una pequeña porción de lasaña en una especie de envoltura de aluminio, todo sabía delicioso, miro al cielo por ultima vez, el crepúsculo había sucumbido ante el anochecer, no se veían las nubes, no había ni una estrella cerca, solo se veía el ala del avión y se veían miles de puntos amarillos debajo de este, miro la pantalla , faltaba una hora para aterrizar, lo que veía era China, dándole la bienvenida.

El vuelo aterrizo, no hacía mucho frió, pero se quedo asombrada, el aeropuerto de Samedi era nada en comparación al aeropuerto de Hong Kong, miles de personas caminaban rápido, parecían hormigas, algunos con maletas de mano, otros esperando su vuelo, otros cerca de las bandas esperando su equipaje, y otros documentando en aduana, nadie se parecía y ningún rostro llamaba mucho la atención, vio a una mujer hablando en un idioma extraño persiguiendo a un niño, una persona lo detuvo la señora dijo un humilde _arigato_ y se fue regañando al infante, una pareja de color hablaban y reían _i told you, she is a psycho _dijo la mujer mientras el hombre seguía riendo, cerca de la banda de maletas una mujer rubia lucía preocupada, mientras el hombre de pelo marrón intentaba tranquilizarla _où est mon valis?_ Dijo la mujer _comment est ton valis_?Pregunto el hombre_ c'est noir, et petit _dijo ella, Pucca tomo su maleta color negra, con un listón blanco y se dirigió a aduana, la obligaron a poner su maleta en alguna especie de aparato _rayos x_ revisando que no tuviera bombas, incluso le pidieron que se quitara los zapatos, eso no se lo habían pedido en el aeropuerto de _samedi_ era obvio que el aeropuerto de Hong Kong era un poco mas seguro.

Cuando al fin el lento movimiento de aduana la dejo irse, encontró a sus padres, su madre era pequeña tenía el pelo corto de color negro y ojos opacos, su padre no era tan alto, pero si mas alto que su madre, tenía poco pelo, pero este era de color negro y sus ojos ¡eran verdes! Y muy expresivos.

-Pucca- dijo su madre abrazándola

-Mami- fue lo único que dijo cuando la abrazó

-Ya Tomoyo, no la acapares- dijo su padre

-Daddy- gritó aun mas emocionada.

-Hola _yayi_-

-Ya deja de llamarme así- dijo Pucca riendo

-No es mi culpa que fuera lo único que dijeras cuando eras chiquita-

Los 3 salieron del gigante aeropuerto para entrar a un enorme estacionamiento, que también era un hervidero de vida, mucha gente incluso entraba corriendo, los taxistas llegaban de diferentes direcciones y los autos iban y venían a una velocidad impactante, _que siempre todos van rápido aquí?_ Se preguntó ella, nadie se saludaba, nadie se detenía a admirar la grandeza del aeropuerto, es que este de verdad destilaba vida, no parecía haber un punto muerto, subió al auto de sus padres, un volvo plateado, poner la maleta no fue difícil y pronto estaban en camino a la ciudad, la cual era mas impactante de lo que le había comentado el señor del vuelo, los rascacielos eran enormes parecía tener elevadores al espacio incluso, se pregunto si estarían lo suficientemente altos para poder tocar las nubes si uno se asomaba por la ventana, las calles estaban llenas, había gente de traje y turistas, era fácil diferenciar a unos de otros.

Miles de anuncios de neón decoraban las calles, todo tenía color y vida propia, paso cerca de la bahía _victoria_, los ferris pasaban por el océano, tranquilos y sinuosos, el olor a agua de sal entro por la ventana y Pucca aspiro aquel olor magnifico y extraño a la vez.

La primera noche sus padres la llevaron a un restaurante a cenar, era de comida italiana –el lugar se llamaba _italiani's-_ todo olía delicioso, la _pizza de peperoni_ era la mejor que había probado en mucho tiempo, el sabor del _spaghetti a la boloñesa_ era un cielo para sus papilas gustativas y el _gelato de chocolate _sin duda fue lo mejor.

Sus padres le dieron una vuelta rápida por la ciudad, la variedad de colores hacían el deleite de sus ojos, los colores rojos abundaban en los anuncios, los azules y blancos en los edificios, dentro de los locales todo parecía de muchos colores, azul, blanco, rosa, morado, amarillo, y sin embargo, no había verde, nada de verde, no había _vegetación_, no había flores, no había árboles ni arbustos, no había verde, y por mas que busco aquel color familiar, no lo encontraba en ningún lado, dejaron pronto la bahía y llegaron a _kowloon_ la zona urbana, había muchos edificios y pronto dejaron atrás el océano y los edificios cubrían el horizonte, y una vez mas, no había verde, estaban ya muy en el centro de la ciudad, y llegaron a una calle donde los edificios si bien no eran tan majestuosos como los de la zona de la bahía, había varios puestos, vio en una esquina un puesto de comida japonesa llamado _jon-tavora-shim_ y todo parecía delicioso, _comida japonesa en china… _el comentario le dio risa. Entraron en una cochera muy oscura, demasiado para el gusto de Pucca, sus padres bajaron y ella los siguió –torpemente-

Era un edificio enorme y era obvio que todos eran departamentos, pero eran departamentos grandes, lo descifro cuando entro al departamento de sus padres, era un departamento amplio, la sala y el comedor fue lo primero que vio, a lo lejos vio la cocina, que mas bien parecía cocina de juguete, no había hornos profesionales y todo parecía pequeño allí

-Tranquila- dijo su madre –casi nunca utilizamos la cocina-

Su padre la llevo a su habitación

-Bienvenida- dijo el.

Su cuarto era de color durazno, la cama era blanca y grande, tenía un baño propio un televisor, un reproductor de música y un computador, todos ordenados de forma dispersa en la habitación, fue la ventana lo que le llamo la atención, era tan parecida a la ventana de su habitación en Sooga, tenía como una especie de sillón, parecía un balcón pero mirado desde adentro, corrió directo a la ventana y la abrió, el aire recorrió su rostro y alboroto algunos mechones de su cabello, la vista era espectacular, los edificios se habrían paso sobre los mas pequeños sin embargo no lograron eclipsar la bahía, los ferrís seguían pasando, como si siempre fueran a estar allí

-Ves eso, eso es _Tsim Sha Tsui_, te gustara, hay de todo allí, es fácil cruzar a la isla de Hong Kong, allí hay muchos menos puntos turísticos, pero es bueno conocer de todo, aunque claro, para ir de compras, nada como el distrito de _Mong Kok_- ella seguía viendo el paisaje, el azul, el blanco y el negro se hacía notar, pero una vez mas, nada de verde.

Los primeros 3 días los dedico por completo a conocer el área donde vivía, se levantó a las 8, asombrada de que temprano era fue lentamente a la habitación de sus padres, pero ellos ya no estaban, dejaron una nota:

_Pucca:_

_No podremos estar contigo en las mañanas, nosotros trabajamos en la isla de hong kong, tenemos que levantarnos temprano para llegar al trabajo, el banco es estresante y por eso necesitamos estar allí a tiempo, pero inicia a recorrer la ciudad hay una tarjeta de crédito en la mesa de la cocina y un mapa, no te preocupes por el dinero, la tarjeta es tuya, esperemos te diviertas._

_Mamá_

_p.d. hay junto al mapa un folleto de la escuela tsui sha tsim, seguro te gustara, visítala por favor, si no puedes, avísanos para que vallamos contigo el fin de semana. _

Esto último la altero, sus padres tenían la esperanza de que ella se quedara allí…

Conocer las calles no fue difícil, era fácil, sales por la puerta principal en frente esta una tienda de electrónicos, al lado esta la estación de metro, línea roja, en la esquina izquierda esta el restaurante jon-tavora-shim, y en frente, una tienda de antigüedades.

Así fueron 3 días, desayunaba en un _starbucks coffe_ que estaba a dos calles del departamento, abarcaba más área de la zona para así saber que evitar en las noches y donde no había nada interesante, solo edificios y departamentos, todos los días comió en el restaurante de comida japonesa, pronto se hizo amiga de los dueños, hablo con ellos y la pareja dueña del lugar tenia 30 años de casados, tenían respectivamente 50 años ella y 53 años el, soñaban poder retirarse a un lugar pacífico y lleno de árboles, de inmediato pensó en Sooga, hablo de su amado pueblo con ellos y definitivamente estaban tan maravillados con el relato como ella de la ciudad.

Sus padres aparecían como a las 10 de la noche y no cenaban con ella, llevaban su propia comida, incluso de diferentes restaurantes, se sentía un poco olvidada por ellos, sin embargo estaba asombrada por lo mucho que se querían, sus miradas seguían siendo amorosas, se abrazaban con una intensidad que ella desconocía, o mejor dicho, si conocía, y esa era la razón por la que se fue, así que ella también se alejo de ellos, seguían _tan _enamorados que ella no lo soportaba, le provocaba incluso nauseas.

Conoció a los hijos de los dueños del restaurante japonés, uno se llamaba _jonta,_ era un músico y tenia 20 años, el hijo menor tenía 12 años, se llamaba _vora,_ era tímido y siempre lo veía con un libro de historia, con el hijo mayor hizo amistad de inmediato, ambos compartían una pasión por la música, con el hijo menor no tanto, siempre estaba sumido en los libros, así paso 2 días con jonta, quien le mostró el Hong Kong de los jóvenes, donde había tocadas de bandas no conocidas, cafés y cines, hizo algunos amigos, tiz, un chico que adoraba la literatura y como ella, era fanático de _stephenie meyer, _tere, una chica de padres latinos, romántica y divertida hasta decir basta, _cindy, _una adicta a la música y a los idiomas, todos eran buenos chicos, siempre la hacían reír, sin embargo Ching, DaDa y Abvio siempre estaban allí presentes en su mente, hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que ellos también estuvieran con ella, entonces todos sus amigos estarían juntos.

Su primer fin de semana fue el mas aburrido de la historia, el sábado sus amigos nuevos iban a deportes en su escuela, así que para poder estar un rato con ellos, fue a ver las instalaciones, como su madre le había pedido, pero el subdirector –quien se ofreció a dirigirla- hablaba y hablaba, por un momento creyó caminar dormida. Cuando el señor al fin la dejo, paso un rato con sus nuevos amigos, hasta que se fueron porque uno tenía comida familiar, otro tenía un ensayo con su banda, otro iba a ir con su novio, y el único que quedo estaba en el equipo de baloncesto y se tenía que quedar mas horas en el colegio, se harto de esperar y volvió a casa, estaba aburrida como nunca, salio y por primera vez tomo el metro, la dejo en la calle que su padre le había recomendado el primer día que llego, era el lugar mas mágico que jamás había visto, todos se movían rápido entrando de una tienda a otra, había tiendas de todo, música, libros, comida, ropa, converse, vans, patinetas, perfumes, tienda de novias, tienda de adolescentes, vooz collection, electrónica, dulcerías, maquillaje, ropa de caballero, no lo dudo y entro a todas, en _tower records _encontró música que jamás había escuchado, música en diferentes idiomas –salió encantada con una cantante francesa-, el disco de dos de sus bandas favoritas, la tienda de libros _gandhi_ era enorme, libros de política, de época y… EL NUEVO LIBRO DE STEPHENIE MEYER _AMANECER, _todavía no estaba en Sooga, así que lo compro y el de la nueva saga _the host, _las otras tiendas no fueron tan llamativas, salió con una nueva colección de converse de todos los colores –sobre todo rojos- compro ropa para todos, un poco para Ching, para sus tíos y para Abvio, compro muchas libretas y un diario especial con seguro de voz, lo mas curioso es que compro mucha ropa verde, extrañaba tanto ese color, paso cerca de un supermercado y tuvo la idea mas brillante desde que llego, definitivamente ningún producto lucia fresco, todos lucían empaquetados incluso algunos parecían ya listos para comer con solo abrir el empaque, compro espaguetis, verduras empaquetadas, sal y pimienta, los _fideos ya-yang no pueden ser tan complicados para alguien que ha visto como los hacen. _

Fue la primera y ultima vez que uso la cocina, y si bien, los fideos no sabían nada mal, solo hacía que extrañara un verdadero plato de fideos, se le hacia agua a la boca el solo pensarlo, así que hambrienta, se fue a su cama.

El domingo al fin tuvo un fin de semana familiar, sus padres la llevaron a _tian tan_ el gran buda, llegar fue algo tardado, pues estaba hasta la isla de _lantau_, sin embargo, adoro ese lugar, porque allí había verde, de allí se fueron al monasterio _po lin, _sus padres hicieron algunos ritos budistas, ella simplemente observo como turista, aunque deseaba quedarse allí mas tiempo, tenía algo que gritaba _hogar._ La isla de Lantau era lo mejor hasta el momento.

Al inicio de la 2nda semana decidió ver la ciudad más como turista, ya sabía que autobuses tomar, incluso se había acostumbrado a la velocidad de la gente, los citadinos obviamente no apreciaban mucho nada, lo primero que visito fue el _pico victoria, _el lugar mas alto de las islas, el _sky pass _le permitió ir a la mejor terraza, donde los edificios, iluminados por el sol, asombraban a todo turista que los veía, Pucca incluida, en el _peak tram_ había centros comerciales, donde paso gran parte del día, llego a casa cansada, no necesito cenar, simplemente entró a su habitación y se rindió ante Morfeo.

El martes desayuno en _la bahía de aberdeen_ un lugar donde había casas y restaurantes flotantes, literalmente, porque todos estos eran botes, la bahía no encajaba con la ciudad, pero eso no la hacía menos maravillosa, no había edificios enormes, no había gente de traje, pero eso era lo que mas le gustaba, era un lugar diferente.

El miércoles fue un poco mas ligero, paso el día viendo películas, comió sushi con sus nuevos amigos, de noche dio un paseo en ferry, hong kong parecía mágica de noche, pero a las 8 de la noche miles de luces iluminaron diferentes edificios y la música empezó a sonar, _welcome to hong kong's symphony of lights _dijo una voz femenina, proveniente de alguna bocina del bote, la música y las luces trabajaban en armonía, y el reflejo de la ciudad y las luces sobre el agua le daba un aspecto mas bello al espectáculo.

El jueves decidió visitar los edificios más importantes de Hong Kong, la mayoría estaban en la isla de Hong Kong, el banco de Hong Kong era un edificio de figuras de muchos lados y tenía luces azules que la decoraban. Los gigantes d eHOng Kong eran intimidantes, sobre todo para alguien tan pequeña como ella.

Esa misma tarde decidió quedarse en casa, checo su msn, el cual estaba lleno de correos, algunos de Abvio como por ejemplo

_Pucca: vi en un catalogo la mejor playera del mundo, y esta en Hong Kong ¿puedes comparmela? Te pagare cuado vuelvas _

_Abvio_

_Pucca: olvida la playera, hay una tienda por Tsim Sha Tsui donde venden cosas de kung fu, por favor tráeme cosas de allí, te pagare _

_Abvio _

Los correos de Ching no eran tan graciosos:

_Pucca: me entristece que te hayas ido así, sabes que aquí estábamos nosotros para consolarte, no era necesario que tomaras un vuelo hasta China, en fin, solo espero que regreses_

_X0X0 Ching_

Se dedico a leer _amanecer, _escuchar sus nuevos cd's y descargar música a su mp3, como lo haría en cualquier otra tarde en Sooga.

El viernes en la mañana camino por las calles, sin ningún lugar en especifico, incluso en las zonas no turísticas, Hong Kong seguía dejándola asombrada, y al fin llego a la anhelada Tsim Sha Tsui, el lugar mas genial de Hong Kong, tenía de todo, el museo de arte era maravilloso, el paraíso de los fanáticos de la pintura y la escultura, entró después al museo del espacio, el cual no le gusto mucho, porque gozaría de una mejor vista al cielo en Sooga, y no en la ciudad, donde la contaminación era mas visible, el clock tower fue una de las cosas que mas le gusto, era tan antiguo, tan diferente a las construcciones renovadoras de Hong Kong, era un lugar que demostraba historia, algo con lo que imaginar, y no como las modernas construcciones, estas no daban mucho paso a la imaginación.

De noche visito _la avenida de las estrellas_, una replica de la avenida de las estrellas en california, solo que esta tenía estrellas chinas, casi se desmaya cuado vio la de jackie chan, pero en cuento vio la estatua de Bruce Lee, su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, como si le hubieran sacado el aire, primero le recordó a Abvio, luego Ching, enamorada del intento de Bruce Lee, quien era mejor amigo de… prefirió no decir su nombre, regreso a casa y se encerró en su habitación. No saldría hasta el día siguiente.

Se levanto rápido de la cama, se sentía descansada aunque el reloj siguiera marcando las 8, parecía que 2 semanas en Hong Kong todavía no eran suficiente para acostumbrarse a su nuevo horario, para Hong Kong eran las 8, pero en Sooga seguro el sol ya brillaba, porque debían ser las 10 de la mañana.

Salió del lugar un poco mas tranquila, lista para el ultimo lugar de su lista de cosas que visitar, _el parque de Hong Kong¸ _agradeció que estuviera en la línea roja del metro, eso le daba mas tiempo para pasar en el parque, tomo el libro de _amanecer, _no importaba cual fuera el plan de sus padres o de sus amigos, ella deseaba estar en el parque todo el día, porque seguro allí habría verde.

Cuando salió de la estación solo camino 2 calles y vio el parque por fuera, el jardín del edén en medio de la jungla de asfalto, y verde, mucho verde, como si todo el verde de la ciudad se concentrara en ese lugar, entró sumamente emocionada, apenas eran las 8:30 y según su guía, cerraban a las 11:30 de la noche, ese sería el día mas mágico.

Entró y estaba un poco vació, la gente apenas entraba en las oficinas y estaba movilizándose en la ciudad, mientras que el parque emanaba una paz que Pucca no había sentido desde hace 2 semanas.

El aviario todavía no estaba abierto y el tai chi había terminado, se fue muy al centro del parque, y ya no había claxon ni motores, solo el silencio, y algunas aves cantando, todo era tan familiar, no había bosques de bambú, pero el sol iluminaba los árboles, cambiando el color de las hojas de un verde oscuro a un verde jade.

Abrió el libro e intento sumirse en la lectura, pero no podía, porque el aire le faltaba, el lugar era demasiado familiar, pero aún así no era su hogar, solamente hacía que extrañara mas Sooga, se coloco los auriculares y empezó a escuchar música, mientras veía hacia la nada

_**I'm out on my own again**_

_**Face down in the porcelain**_

_**Feeling so high **_

_**but looking so low**_

Sola otra vez, ¿como es que siempre terminaba sola?, _tonta no estarías sola si te hubieras quedado en sooga,_ le gritó una voz, _no, otra vez tu, ya largate, _se contradijo _claro, como si pudieras deshacerte de mi, yo soy tu boba_. Era oficial, había quedado loca.

Esas 2 semanas se había sentido algo mal, como si estuviera en alguna especie de sopor, pero sin que el dolor desapareciera, Hong Kong se había vuelto su hospital, un lugar que se supone te cura, pero por dentro es un lugar deprimente.

_**Party favors on the floor **_

_**Group of girls banging on the door**_

_**So many new **_

_**fair-weather friends… **_

_**Oh oh ohh**_

Había salido de fiesta, había conocido gente nueva, la mayoría de la gente hubiera sido feliz, incluso diría que fueron _las vacaciones en el paraíso_, aunque para ella estaba lejos de ser el paraíso.

Sus nuevos amigos eran geniales, pero no se comparaba a sus amistades de toda la vida, Ching tenía razón, no necesitaba irse hasta China, su consuelo estaba en Sooga, ella solo había abierto más la herida. No pudo haber sido más torpe.

_**Have you ever been so lost?**_

Y ahora, como regresar, no era de regresar a su ciudad, eso lo podría solucionar un vuelo internacional, la pregunta era como regresar a si misma, solamente se había perdido mas en el dolor.

_**Know the way and still so lost**_

Incluso si el camino estuviera marcado con migajas, seguro ella no lo vería, ella se había perdido entre su propia miseria, y dudaba salir de ella, Hong Kong había sido la peor idea.

_**Caught in the eye of a hurricane**_

_**Slowly waving goodbye like a pageant parade**_

_**So sick of this town**_

_**Pulling me down**_

Estaba en medio de la tormenta, desde siempre había estado allí, y en realidad, nunca había hecho nada para salir de allí, simplemente se quedaba a ver avanzar y observar como se agrandaba el huracán.

¿Que hacía ella en Hong Kong de todas maneras? Desde siempre había preferido quedarse en Sooga, incluso aunque sus padres le rogarán que fuera a vivir con ellos en la ciudad, ella siempre se rehusaba, y ahora entendía el porque. Hong Kong no era su hogar.

_**My mother says**_

_**I should come back home but**_

_**Can't find the way **_

_**cause the way is gone**_

Sus padres podrían decir que ella iba a estar muy bien con ellos en Hong Kong, podrían darle dinero, tarjetas de crédito, una casa, una escuela y todas esas necesidades básicas, pero ese no era su hogar, era probablemente el lugar que estaba mas lejos de serlo. SU hogar era Sooga, entre el bosque de bambú, con sus amigos de toda la vida, con aquel hombre que adoraba, aunque este le hubiera hecho el peor daño, pero ella se había salido del camino, era la oveja perdida, y no había pastor que la encontrara.

_**So if I pray **_

_**am I just sending words **_

_**into**__** Outer space?**_

¿Habría alguien que se apiadara de ella? ¿Cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para que sus padres se dieran cuenta de que lejos de estar feliz, esa situación la estaba enfermando? ¿Tendría que esperar cuando todo dentro de ella empeorara?

_**Have you ever been so lost?**_

_**Know the way and still so lost **_

La opresión en el pecho era cada vez mas profunda, ahora el verde jade era un verde desborrado, a causa de la falta de aire, jamás creyó decirlo, pero existía un dolor peor que dejar a Garu, y era alejarse del lugar donde el y todos los que ella quería estaban

_**Another night**_

_**Waiting for someone **_

_**To**__** take me home**_

Estaba, sola, triste, pérdida, y ella misma se había perdido, y sus padres no estarían predispuestos a colaborar, conocía a su madre, seguro ella se pondría necia al decir que ese era su hogar y que allí se quedaría, y su padre usaría la psicología de pacotilla, diciendo, _pero le harás mucho daño a tu madre _y ella no quería causarles dolor.

_**Have you ever been so lost?**_

Entonces, el plan de que la enviaran por las buenas estaba fuera, ¿que tal irse por las malas? Seguro se sentiría mal por su madre, quien lloraría y haría berrinche cuando hablaran por teléfono, pero era mil veces mejor que quedarse allí a la espera de que se ahogara victima de su propia opresión

_**Is there a light?**_

_**Is there a light**_

_**At the end of the road?**_

Una vez más triste, una vez más preocupada por no herir los sentimientos de los demás, ¿habría alguna luz al final del camino? ¿Habría algún día donde ella podría voltear el rostro atrás y ver que el sufrimiento valió la pena?

_**I'm pushing everyone away **_

_**Cause I can't feel this anymore**_

_**Can't feel it anymore**_

Su corazón seguía allí, latiendo como el órgano vital que se suponía era, sin embargo simplemente realizaba estas funciones porque tenía que hacerlas, lo más probable es que el resto de su corazón estuviera en medio del bosque, esperando que ella volviera.

_**Have you ever been so lost?**_

_**Know the way and still so lost oh oh**_

No importaba ya si su madre le rogara que se quedara, que su padre utilizara la psicología, o que ambos hicieran hasta lo imposible porque ella se quedara, ella no se podía quedar, ya había hecho mal en estar tanto tiempo aqui

_**Another night **_

_**waiting for someone **_

_**to take me home**_

_**Have you ever been so lost?**_

Tenía que volver, tenía que recuperar su corazón, y el único que se lo pudo haber quedado era Garu, el flashazo de memoria la hizo recordad aquella ultima promesa, ella prometió que volvería, y valla que lo pensaba cumplir, no iba pasar ni un día mas en Hong Kong.

_**Have you ever been so…**_

Las lagrimas brotaban por sus ojos constantemente, parecía que estaba sufriendo de un ataque asmático, luchaba por volver a respirar, busco muy adentro suyo, _solo unas horas mas de sufrimiento y volverás a verlo_ le dijo aquella voz de su conciencia que al fin se dignaba a decir algo positivo. Aquel pensamiento la alivio, ya no tendría que sufrir tanto, serían solo unas horas en lo que empacaba, se despedía de sus amigos y llegaba a Lantau para tomar el avión mas próximo a Samedi, serían unas horas de avión, sentada esperando a que este aterrizara, luego en Samedi tomaría un camión que al dejaría en la estación de bus de Sooga, y ya no necesitaría de mapas, sabría que dirección tomar.

-Disculpa- le dijo una voz suave, aterciopelada, pero un poco gastada, volteo a ver a la dueña de esa voz, era una anciana de pelo color blanco y un vestido color rosa

-Dígame- preguntó ella

-¿esta bien señorita? La gente que asa se esta preocupando- no quiso ni pensar en la apariencia que ella tendría en ese momento, parecida a una de un zombie de película.

-Si, estoy bien, gracias- respondió educadamente ella

-Espero que no te moleste la intromisión, pero se puede saber porque una señorita tan joven llora?-

-Amor- respondió sin pensar ella

-Entonces debe ser uno muy bueno-

-O muy malo- dijo Pucca, como si la respuesta fuera mas para ella

-NO, te contare algo, mi esposo y yo, antes de casarnos vivimos por muchas cosas, el se tuvo que ir por una batalla cerca de Vietnam, pensé que no lo volvería a ver, sufrí mucho, pensando todas las noches que talvez el no volvería, no fu hasta 1 año después que el volvió, y todo el sufrimiento al final valió la pena, porque el volvió sano y a salvo, creo que sufrí tanto, porque lo amaba mas que a mi propia vida-

-¿Qué paso con su esposo?-

-Murió hace 1 años-

-Lo siento- dijo ella en un murmullo

-Al principio fue difícil, pero prefiero pensar que como en la guerra, el volverá, o mejor dicho, seré yo la que volverá con el, si no sufrieras como sufres por esa persona, quiere decir que no la quieres, o que bien, la quieres pero no la amas-

Pucca lo meditó, talvez ese sufrimiento si serviría para algo, ella no podía vivir sin el, lo cual la llevo a sacar la conclusión mas lista y mas tonta, _si ella no podía vivir sin el, el no podía vivir sin ella, _el corazón le llenó el pecho, haciéndola sentir completa de nuevo.

-Me tengo que ir, espero que encuentre pronto la solución- la señora se fue, dejándola sola, se levantó y la busco con la mirada

_**Lost? **_

La señora se había ido, dejándola sola, no tardo y salió corriendo del parque, aquel paraíso que la hizo entrar en razón, lo único que hizo fue tomar la línea roja y sacar su celular, una voz femenina estridente hablo

-Buenos días, quisiera el boleto mas próximo a la ciudad de Samedi-

* * *

En fin, Pucca va de regreso a Sooga... ahora el adelanto

**_Pucca: no me quiero ir garu, no me quiero ir_**

**_El niño abrazo a la pequeña que abrazaba su cintura, deseando poder retenerla allí, como si asi lograra hacer cambiar de parecer a sus padres, no se la podían quitar, ella era su todo_**

**_Garu: tranquila, no importa donde te lleven, yo voy a estar allí contigo._**

PLEASE DEJEN BELLISIMOS COMMENTS, SON BUENOS PARA LA SALUD!!!! XD


	14. Can't take my eyes off of you

Queridisimo planeta planetario:

ULTIMO CAP , TT-TT casi, falta el epilogo, en realidad flataria un capitulo si hacen cuentas, pero el capitulo que faltaba no me gusto, era de tobe y pandoga y no me quedo, no soy mala, pero en fin, este es el ultimo cap, el epilogo es otra cosa, asi que disfrutenlo, la vie c'est une chanson esta casi acabado TT-TT debo decir que llorare, es mi primer ff, y agradesco a todas las que pusieron comments, pero no lloremos todavia, yo llorare hasta el epilogo, y planeo hacer un video con las canciones que he puesto, vere si lo puedo hacer y subirlo a you tube, no es oficial aun, esperen al epilogo.

Hoy es el ultimo adelanto de une histoire d'amour... en el epilogo, pondré el prefasio de esta historia, a estrenarse el 14 de febrero, estoy definiendo hora, en la smañanas no puedo, pero lo mas probable es que sea en la tarde (hora México).

Oh, antes de olvidarlo quisiera hacerles una pequeña encuesta, espero la respondan incluso yo la respondere, las preguntas son

***PERSONAJE FAVORITO DE LA SERIE PUCCA:**

***CAPITULO FAVORITO DEL FF:**

***CANCION FAVORITA DE LAS UTILIZADAS EN EL FF:**

bueno, la respondere yo ahora, y si pueden poner el porque tambien se los agradecería, me gustaria conocer a fondo que fue lo que mas les gusto

***PERSONAJE FAVORITO DE LA SERIE PUCCA:** pucca

***CAPITULO FAVORITO DEL FF:** el capitulo 4 (time is running out) porque al fin Garu se dio cuenta de lo que se perdia.

***CANCION FAVORITA DE LAS UTILIZADAS EN EL FF:** creo que fue HOT N' COLD de katy perry que canción tan genial

Oh, una ultima peticion, si pueden descargar la cancion dle capitulo de hoy estaria mejor, mi ultima revision la hice con la cancion y me encantó, creo que le da un toque al capitulo.

disclaimer: pucca y bla bla bla bla no son mios, sabemos que son de vooz y sus disqueras, que aburrido es poner el disclaimer ¬¬

espero ver sus comments y sus respuestas

x0x0

aryce cullen

* * *

Can't take my eyes off of you

Muse

2 semanas y un día estaban marcadas con taches rojos en el calendario, ¿porque habría de volver? Era inútil pero seguía esperando día con día fuera de su puerta esperando que ella apareciera en el camino, como por arte de magia, un ángel para sacarlo de la oscuridad. Todavía conservaba la esperanza, aunque esta se volvía cada vez más pequeña como la cera derretida de una vela prendida.

Pero como desde el día en que se fue, no sucedió, se sentía como un niño unos días antes de la noche de navidad, deseando abrir su regalo, el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento.

Ella pudo prometerlo, prometer que volvería, pero ya había pasado tiempo, el suficiente como para quedarse en Hong Kong, su paranoia lo llevo a investigar todo sobre el lugar, termino con los adjetivos _'magico' 'increible' ''ideal' _para describir a la ciudad, lo cual había reducido sus esperanzas de mínimas a nulas.

Pero hoy no sería diferente, no habría razón para que no fuera así, se sentó en las escaleras de su puerta viendo el camino, esperando que ella volviera, y una vez mas se iría con las manos vacías, marcando un tache mas en el calendario, e irse a la cama con el corazón roto otra vez, se le había vuelto rutina, una que ella era la única que podría romper.

Miro y miro, nunca se detenía a observar algo en específico, eso que buscaba no estaba, no había nada que fuera digno de observarse, el sol iluminaba su rostro y las aves eran la música de fondo, el día era alegre, cálido y perfecto, deseaba que fuese profético, que talvez ella ya estaba cerca, lo único que podía escuchar aparte del canto de los pájaros era su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, que parecían ir al compás el uno del otro, encajando perfectamente entre el arrullo de la naturaleza… y luego pasos.

_¿Pisadas? _Se preguntó el, pero no eran pisadas cualquiera, sonaban demasiado suaves, como si el que las produjera penas tocara el pasto, sigiloso _¡un ninja! _Fue lo primero que pensó Garu, lo descartó rápido, porque uno los ninjas de la aldea –quitándolo a el y a Tobe- eran torpes y ruidosos, además de predecibles, si quisieran atacar ya lo hubieran hecho, y el los hubiera derrotado sin problemas. Luego vino a su mente Tobe, el único ninja semi-digno de la aldea, le resultaba imposible, seguro estaría con su novia disfrutando del día, Tobe tampoco podía ser, paso a los siguientes 'sospechosos' Abvio y Ching, sus amigos, intentaban no dejarlo solo, o sacarlo a pasear por la fuerza, siempre sin éxito, Garu era demasiado necio y obstinado

Pero no sonaban ecos de otras pisadas, y estas pisadas eran demasiado delicadas, quito a Abvio y pensó en Ching, pero el conocía bastante bien sus pisadas, estas eran un poco mas gráciles y rápidas, no era Ching, ¿Entonces quien era? La curiosidad lo carcomía, quería ver quien era, pero a la vez quería quedarse en su lugar, por la misma costumbre.

Los pasos eran un poco más fuertes cada vez, ya no era tan difícil escucharlos, a pesar de su ruido, pertenecían tanto al ambiente como el canto de las avecillas y los latidos del corazón de Garu, era la parte perdida de una melodía casi perfecta, el _crescendo_ de algo inesperado. Una figura pronto fue visible en el horizonte, delicada y pequeña, Garu intento ver lo mas lejos que podía, intentar distinguir quien era, su corazón latía mas, su respiración ahora iba mas rápido, forzó sus ojos un poco más, y la distinguió, inconfundible, su corazón se detuvo pro un momento y empezó a ir mas rápido como una maquina de vapor, su respiración se paro en seco, era ella.

_**You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you.  
**_

Primero se esforzó un poco mas, talvez su mente le estaba dando una dosis de calmantes, o jugaba con el, pestañeo, se pellizco, pero ella seguía allí caminando hacia el.

_**You feel like heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
**_

Lo primero que quiso hacer era levantarse y correr hacia ella, lo deseaba con toda su alma, pero las piernas no le respondías, temblaban, parecía una mezcla pegajosa como una gelatina, quería tenerla en sus brazos, su mente trabajaba demasiado rápido y su cuerpo era demasiado lento como para procesar toda a información.

_**At long last love has arrived  
and I thank God I'm alive.  
**_

Gritar, correr, llorar, demasiadas acciones, demasiados sentimientos, juntos por la misma sensación, la sensación del alivio, ella había vuelto, y el había sobrevivido a todo, el dolor, la culpa, y allí esta ella, miro al cielo, esperando que si había una fuerza divina que se le había regresado, sintiera el agradecimiento

_**You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you**_.

La miraba fijamente, ahora estaba mas cerca, toda ella lo hacia temblar, su cabello iba suelto y el aire jugueteaba con los mechones negros, llevaba un vestido blanco y unos zapatos bajos del mismo color, dándole un aspecto celestial

_**Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
**_

Incluso se sentía un poco grosero en como la miraba, pero para el era como despertar de una temible pesadilla, además de que el paisaje era cualquier cosa comparado a ella. Ella no lo veía, deseaba ver el calor de esos ojos castaños, que extraño como nada en el mundo.

_**The sight of you makes me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
**_

Ella al fin lo miro, la fuerza de esos ojos, su profundidad, el color oscuro como el chocolate pero a la vez claro como el agua, ya no tenía palabras para describirlos, ningún diccionario podría tener la definición correcta para describirlos, y lo mas probable es que abundaran preposiciones y adjetivos incorrectos si lo intentaran, lo mas cercano que encontraba su descripción era la palabra _'angelicales' _y esta palabra seguía sin abarcar lo suficiente.

_**But**__** if you feel like I feel,  
please let me know that it's real.  
**_

Ella ya estaba cerca, ahora la podía ver bien sin esforzarse, toda ella y su glorioso ser, deseaba preguntarle muchas cosas, deseaba abrazarla, deseaba tantas cosas y a la vez deseaba congelar el momento para no arruinarlo, ella estaba de vuelta pero no sabía con que intenciones, deseaba no arruinarlo, deseaba todo.

_**You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you.  
**_

Al fin estaba a pocos metros, el se levantó, dándole a ella un aspecto un poco mas infantil, mas diminuto, como de una muñeca, sus movimientos ahora eran perceptibles a sus débiles ojos, gráciles y dulces, como los de una bailarina, ella bailaba en lugar de caminar, el soldadito y la bailarina, era como le gustaba describirse a si mismo, un solado y ella una bailarina, su bailarina.

_**I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
**_

Su necesidad de hablar era mas grande, la amaba demasiado, se sentía bien amar así, su corazón tenía otro uso además de bombear sangre y oxigeno, talvez esta necesidad era mucho mas vital, porque la sangre y el oxigeno bombeaban por una razón.

_**I need you, baby,  
to warm a lonely night.  
**_

Miles de necesidades que complacer, pudo idear su vida con ella en un Segundo, felicidad, matrimonio, hijos, envejecer y morir juntos, demasiado perfecto, tendría toda una vida para hacerlo, a menos que ella no lo deseara, pero el si.

_**I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
**_

Miles de frases que decir, miles de cosas por vivir, parecía el inicio de una época más feliz, una mueca que reconoció como una sonrisa empezó a marcarse en su rostro

_**Oh, pretty baby,  
don't bring me down, I pray.  
**_

Luego vinieron los pensamientos negativos ¿que tal si ella no había venido a quedarse? ¿Si ella solo venia a decir adiós definitivamente? Empezaron a surgir y a borrar poco a poco su sonrisa, rogaba por que eso no fuera a suceder.

_**Oh pretty baby,  
now that I found you, stay  
**__**and let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you.**_

No, no podía arruinarse así el momento, talvez venía a quedarse, talvez ya ninguno de los 2 tendría que sufrir, el final del calvario había llegado, ella tenia que quedarse, le rogaría que se quedara, leprometerái amarla, si ella dejaba que el la amara

_**You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you.  
**_

Al fin estuvieron a unos centímetros, ella se quedo un poco lejos, lo cual no le gusto tanto a el, pero su cuello lo agradeció, ella era demasiado pequeña.

-Hola Garu- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa, iluminando mas su alrededor

-Volviste- fue lo único que pudo decir el, porque en realidad, no tenia palabras en ese momento.

_**You feel like heaven to touch.  
I **__**wanna hold you so much.  
**_

Ella aspiro profundo, armándose de valor y lo abrazó, aquellos centímetros se volvieron milímetros, cuando ella lo abrazó sintió como todo su mundo volviera a estar completo, estaba tocando el cielo, no la pensaba soltar por nada del mundo, apretando mas fuerte, acercándola mas a el, utilizando toda su fuerza para que ella no se volviera a ir.

-Garu…aire- dijo ella, el solo se rió, se prometió no soltarla pero ella necesitaba respirar, la soltó un poco pero sus manos seguían en los hombros de ella.

-Lo siento- dijo el –te extrañe demasiado-

-promete que no me volverás a ahogar si te lo digo pero yo también te extrañe mucho- dijo ella son su perfecta sonrisa.

_**At long last love has arrived  
and I thank God I'm alive.  
**_

El acarició su rostro suave

-¿Que tal Hong Kong?- pregunto el

-Te asombraría, pero descubrí que la ciudad no es lo mío, alguien debería poner más verde por allí, además te extrañe, extrañe a Ching y Abvio, y debo agregar, que deberá trabajar toda la vida para pagarme todo lo que encargo- dijo ella riéndose un poco, y el coreo su risa, estaba convencido de que ella había venido para quedarse.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas en Sooga? Me alegra que ya no este lloviendo-

-Después de la tempestad viene la calma- dijo el, refiriéndose mas a ellos que a la tromba que azoto el pueblo hace 2 semanas

-Si, eso creo- miro a su alrededor, las aves seguían cantando, y su canto ahora sonaba mas feliz, el verde jade de los árboles era mas bello, mientras el azul del cielo estaba manchado de esponjosas nubes blancas, como algodones, había llegado la calma

_**You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off of you.  
**_

Intentó morderse la lengua, no quería arruinarlo, pero tenia que preguntarlo, simplemente debía saberlo

-¿Pucca?-

-Dime-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí el día en que te fuiste?-

Su sonrisa se borro, ella ya sabía lo que venia, no podría esquivar el campo minado

-Si- respondió como un suspiro –todavía la mantienes en pie supongo-

-Si, ahora más que nunca… por eso quería preguntarte…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué voy a tener que hacer? Al menos dame una pista, muchas veces termino arruinándolo, si no me crees puedes recordar los últimos 5 años, dime algo por favor-

-Bueno… dime que es lo que tu sientes, creo que no hay mejor cosa que la honestidad, al menos es un buen inicio- dijo ella

_**I love you baby,  
and if it's quite alright**_,

Respiro hondo, tomo el rostro de Pucca con sus manos, miro a sus ojos de chocolate una vez mas, perdiéndose en ellos, dejando que la verdad fluyera como agua en un rió.

-Te amo- dijo el –no te imaginas cuanto…no sabes lo bien que se siente estar aquí contigo…imaginar que no te vas a ir otra vez…-

_**I need you, baby,  
to warm a lonely night.**_

-…ni te imaginas cuanto te necesito, eres mas vital para mi que el oxigeno o cualquier otra cosa, dame una lista de lo que necesito para vivir y tu vas a ser la prioridad de la lista, de mi lista-

_**  
**__**I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
**_

Seguía perdiéndose en sus ojos, estos brillaban, como si fueran a llorar, pero ocultaban una emoción que el intentaba interpretar

_**Oh, pretty baby,  
don't bring me down I pray.  
**_

-Pucca, dime que estas pensando por favor, la ansiedad me esta matando- dijo el, ahora quería saber que sentía ella, había esperanza o no, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que la hubiera, ella se paro de puntitas y le dio un suave beso en los labios

-¿Eso responde?- preguntó ella –el viaje a Hong Kong se suponía era para reencontrarme conmigo misma, pero mas bien me perdí, no me quiero alejar de ti Garu, ha habido mil razones como para hacerlo y no puedo, supongo que es porque te quiero, todo lo que necesito esta aquí, y no me pienso ir-

_**Oh pretty baby,  
now that I found you stay  
and let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you...**_

El la cargo y la volvió a besar, esta vez con mas intensidad, ella respondió y lo abrazo mas cerca, ella estaba a varios centímetros del piso y no le importaba en realidad, se separaron jadeando en busca del oxigeno que tanto les faltaba, esta era su segunda prioridad, una vez recuperado volvieron al asunto que dejaron pendiente

-Te amo- dijo ella cuando se separaron, haciéndolo sonreír mas a el

-Yo también- dijo

-¿Podemos ir al restaurante?, tengo mucha hambre-

-¿No has ido al restaurante?- preguntó el extrañado

-Bueno, mi prioridad era verte, avente mis maletas por allí y vine corriendo hacia aquí-

-¿No comiste en el aeropuerto o en el avión?-

-Eso no es comida, es más bien plástico comestible-

-Esta bien, busquemos tus maletas y vamos a comer algo que no sea plástico ¿te parece?- dijo el, ella solo asintió y con un dulce aja, la bajo y fueron tomados de la mano, a buscar sus maletas.

Y así estarían, juntos por mucho tiempo mas, como siempre debió ser.

* * *

adelanto _une histoire d'amour au sooga ville _

_**garu:** no, no puede ser, vas a estar bien, te lo prometo_

_**pucca:** no sería la primera vez que rompes una promesa... Garu, no prometas cosas que jamas podrás cumplir, esto ya no esta ni en tus manos ni en las mias, lo que si puedes hacer es abrazarme, no se si mañana tendre fuerzas para hacerlo._

_dejen comments _


	15. epilogo LA VIE EN ROSE

* * *

hola... okey aqui va la largisima historia

NO QUERIA SUBIR EL CAP

¿por? la depresion, sentia horrible cada vez que estaba cerca del final, es decir.... no podia, uan parte de mi deseaba seguir con la historia, y debo decir que como niña encaprichada estaba decidida a aplazarlo, pero llegaron las vacaciones, y con nada que hacer solo se me hacia presagio, era la hora, y debo decir que toy triste, y de verdad no pude elegir cancion mas cursi buah buah, en fin, antes de todo primero va el prefasio de UNE HISTOIRE D'AMOUR AU SOOGA VILLE que subire hoy mismo siendo el día de hoy... nah no se que dia es pero son las 8:27 en México y subir una nueva historia, me debe tomar maximo 10 minutos, sobre todo por que me distraigo en fin, lean el prefasio y diganme

* * *

Los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia

_Y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte,_

_Del mismo modo que se consumen_

_El fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz._

_ROMEO Y JULIETA, ACTO II ESCENA VI_

**

* * *

**

PREFASIO

Nunca he creído en tales cosas como los amores eternos, siempre me han parecido tonterías hechas a medidas de tontos, y en realidad, eso se debía a que nunca había conocido a alguien que me demostrara lo contrario, al menos no hasta ahora, la chimenea intenta calentarnos a ambos, un intento vano considerando la tromba que caía sobre Sooga Ville, el pueblo mas alejado y cerrado de la existencia.

Miraba fijamente el rostro de mi acompañante esperando a que ella iniciara la conversación, ella no me miraba, veía al piso, invocando a las memorias, ella se veía notablemente mayor que yo, acababa de cumplir los 27 años hace 2 meses, ella en cambio me parecía de unos 54 para arriba, ella suspiro, lo que fuese que iba a contarme no debía ser una experiencia grata.

-Madame- le pregunte a la dama -¿se encuentra usted bien?-

-si…disculpe, son demasiadas memorias- dijo ella mientras se secaba discretamente una lagrima, solo esperaba que su marido no entrara, el se veía de verdad fuerte para su edad, y debía ser mínimo 5 años mas grande -entonces que es lo que quiere saber de monsieur kinomoto?- pregunto

-todo, hace poco fui a su casa, usted lo ha de recordar, quien es esa tal Pucca?, ¿que es Alice de monsieur kinomoto?, ¿porque el parece odiarla tanto?, y jasper también parece metido en este embrollo, no entiendo madame, es lo que me gustaría entender, quisiera entenderlo, creo que es muy parecido a mi…-

-no diga eso monsieur Withlock, lo ultimo que usted podría desear es parecerse a monsieur kinomoto… ese seria el peor destino de una persona- eso ultimo técnicamente lo susurro para ella misma y yo a duras penas pude entenderle

-madame lee, sigo sin entender, usted misma dice que su historia es complicada y que es lo peor que podría pasarle a alguien, eso es lo que quiero entender porque el es así-

-monsieur withlock, hay miles de historias de amor en el mundo, hay miles de hombres parecidos a monsieur Kinomoto, pero solo hay una historia como la de el en el mundo, una que Sooga Ville ha sabido callar y que al parecer seguimos sin aprender la lección de ella…-

-¿y cual es esa historia?- pregunte mientras la curiosidad brillaba en mis ojos y carcomía mis entrañas de poco a poco, ahora mas que nunca, deseaba saber.

-la historia misma de alice, de pucca, y de el…-

-…de monsieur kinomoto- respondí en un susurro

-no, el verdadero monsieur kinomoto esta muerto, lo que usted ve es un impostor, o bien un verdadero héroe que cobro justicia, depende del punto de vista- me quede helado cuando ella dijo que monsieur kinomoto estaba muerto, ¿con quien había estado tratando entonces?

-entonces si monsieur kinomoto esta muerto, ¿con quien he estado hablando?-

-es complicado pero le haré la historia mas simple, muchos le hemos llamado monsieur cuando en realidad es un titulo usurpado, cuando el empezó era un campesino, y nunca tuvo un apellido, pero ella si-

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunte lento separando silaba por silaba

-pucca kinomoto, ella si tiene apellido, y a el… a el al principio lo conocimos como garu- me calle sin nada que decir esperando a que madame lee siguiera con su relato…

* * *

espero tambien lean esta historia, la verdad me gusto como el capitulo uno, en fin, ahora EL FINAL DE LA VIE... antes de que lean, me gustaria que escucharan la cancion, les dejo el link de un video que contiene la cancion,me gusto el fondo, porque es lluvia y es a mi gusto medio otoñal, ya veran porque me importa el otoño

.com/watch?v=tbfc1OYP7fM&translated=1

www. youtube. com / watch?v= tbfc1OPYP7 fM&transalated= 1 este es el link si no les sale el otro, solo quiten los espacios

en fin, una vez escuchada lean y disfruten, agradecimientos despedidas y pato aventuras al final

**

* * *

**

**LA VIE EN ROSE**

**LOUIS ARMSTRONG**

_La vida en rosa... expresión, frase, utopía, un poco de las 3 o solo una sola, lo más probable es que muchos digan al principio que es una expresión, o una frase, pero si lo piensan bien, llegarán a la conclusión de que es una utopía, porque nadie aunque lo deseara podría ver la vida en rosa, o al menos eso es lo que mucha gente piensa, ¿pensarían diferente si hubiera 2 personas que tuvieran la capacidad de ver lo que ellos no?_

**3 años después**

La noche era estrellada, el cielo azul oscuro, iluminado por miles de puntillos blancos, a pesar del incesante viento, ninguno de los 2 tenía frío. El lugar donde ambos estaban era desolado, no había absolutamente nadie, no había tíos que pidieran ayuda para el restaurante, no había un Abvio que le pidiera la revancha, ni ninjas terriblemente torpes, ni una Ching que rogará por una sesión de compras, _nadie, _excepto ellos 2, y ellos entre si no se consideraban una molestia.

Ambos miraban al cielo, encantados con todo lo que veían, mientras que sus manos estaban entrelazadas, ambos recostados sobre el verde pasto del bosque de bambú de sooga, ninguno hablaba ni sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, las palabras fluirían en el momento que necesitaran fluir.

-Te suda la mano- dijo una Pucca de 18 mirando a su alto novio

-que…no…huh…bueno si…- Garu, de ahora 20, estaba nervioso, demasiado -…es que…hace calor…-

-¿Calor? Estamos en otoño- dijo ella como si fuera evidente

-pero yo tengo calor- dijo con voz aguda y tan rápido que ella apenas y pudo entender lo último, no sabía lo que lo tenía así e intentaba comprenderlo, había estado así los últimos 2 días, se estaba volviendo loca, siempre que parecía estar cerca de la respuesta que tenía así a su novio –y que bien se sentía usar este vocablo en él- el salía con algo de que _tenia que ver a Abvio _o _te llaman tus tíos _parecía que nunca fuera a haber respuesta clara, no pensaba presionarlo, pero ella tampoco era la reina de la paciencia

Garu pensaba en muchas cosas, todas giraban alrededor de ella, porque ella era el centro de su universo y el su satélite, todo su mundo estaba destinado a girar alrededor de ella y el aceptaría feliz, eso era lo que el había estado tratando de decir, y ahora que no había nadie a donde huir era hora de decirlo, se quedo mudo y el aire en cierta forma le faltaba el aire… ¿Cómo preguntarle a la persona que más amas que este contigo de por vida?

_**Hold me close and hold me fast  
the magic spell you cast  
this is la vie en rose **_

El la abrazó, y ella le devolvió el abrazó, su pequeña figura se moldeo perfectamente en sus largos brazos, el podía escuchar perfectamente su respiración, mientras sentía como su pecho llevaba un va y ven sincronizado. El valor volvió, porque con ella no había nada que temer, si el tenía miedo, frió, enojo, ella solo tenía que abrazarlo para que todo volviera a su lugar, aquella maravillosa y perfecta percepción del universo que solo ella le enseñaba

-me vas a decir alguna vez que es lo que te sucede?- pregunto Pucca, el sorprendido dejo escapar el aire, era obvio que ella lo notaría, ella se daba cuenta cuando a gente ocultaba o le preocupaba algo, y sobre todo con el, porque lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-¿Lo notaste?- dijo el, pensando en una excusa para cambiar de tema

-Claro que lo note, y me preocupa- dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en su pecho para escuchar los rítmicos latidos del corazón de su novio, quien beso la parte superior de su cabeza mientras aquel perfecto perfume inundaba sus pulmones.

-Tranquila, no es nada para que te preocupes, confia en mi- dijo el mirando al cielo una vez más buscando aquella pizca de valor que siempre tuvo.

_**when you kiss me, heaven sighs  
and though i close my eyes  
i see la vie en rose.**_

Ella beso su mejilla suavemente y el simplemente suspiró, una acción acorde y que salía por si sola

-Confío en ti- dijo ella –pero no puedo evitar sentir que quieres decirme algo importante, y al final, no lo dices-

_OK, ya garu es hora, dilo de una vez…mejor no… anda hombre es más fáciles con los ninjas…. Pero los ninjas no pueden decir que no ¿o no?, yo que se…demonios habla de una buena vez_

**-**creo que debo decírtelo- dijo cerrando los ojos –es que… debo decirlo, me da un poco de miedo lo que puedas pensar-

-No sabrás hasta que no me lo digas-

-Pucca…tú… ¿Qué piensas de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros estos 3 años?-

-¿Eso es lo que querías saber?-

-No en realidad, pero de eso depende si decirte o no- ella rodó los ojos como si fuera una petición tonta_**  
**_

_**when you press me **_

_**to your heart  
i'm in a world apart  
a world where roses bloom**_

-no se a que quieres llegar, pero te lo diré... es indescriptible sabes- dijo ella con su voz de pajarillo y el puso más atención de lo normal –no se si lo sientas igual, pero para mi… bueno, dudo que exista una persona más feliz que yo en estos 3 años, por más que intento imaginarlo dudo que haya alguien así, cuando estoy contigo, estoy en un mundo aparte, _mi _mundo por decirlo así, y la verdad, espero que siempre sea así, eres la única persona que me hace sentir así, protegida,, en un lugar donde nunca hay invierno, solo primavera-

_**and when you speak, angels **_

_**si**__**ng from above  
everyday words seem **_

_**to turn into love songs  
**_

el escucho atentamente lo que ella decía, era extraño, porque parecía que dijera lo que pensaba el, era exactamente igual, una descripción idéntica de un sentimiento tan grande que ni las palabras podrían llegar a explicarlo, era una sensación tan enorme, poderosa y perfecta que ningún autor podría capturarla en una página blanca aunque se lo propusiera

-Garu…no entiendo… ¿que tiene que ver esto con lo que me quieres decir?-

El suspiró por última vez, era ahora o nunca

-Pucca, hay algo que yo he querido preguntarte-

-aja…Y sigo esperando a que lo preguntes- el se rió, producto de los nervios y de los desesperada que podía a llegar a ser su novia

-bueno, creo que estamos listos para el siguiente paso-

-¿pasos? ¿De que hablas? No te entiendo ni un poco-

_**give your heart **_

_**and soul to me  
and life will always be **_

_**la vie en rose**_

-hablo de algo muy simple, y que debo decir he complicado mucho…Pucca, quiero estar contigo toda mi vida, quiero que seas la primera persona con la que despierte, y la que pueda abrazar a la hora de dormir, quiero que estés conmigo siempre, incluso en esos momentos malos, quiero… quiero vivir tantas cosas contigo que apenas y puedo numerarlas… quiero que seas mi todo-

Dicho esto saco de sus bolsillos una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, la cara de sorpresa de ella no tuvo precio, asombro, felicidad, incredulidad, todo pasando a la velocidad de la luz por sus ojos.

-creo que ya conoces la respuesta- dijo ella besándolo en los labios mientras el la abrazaba nuevamente, con una dicha que creyó inexistente, pero con ella todo era posible, volvió a una maquina de matar en un hombre, lo saco de la soledad y lleno su vida de alegrías, y mientras el colocaba el pequeño y precioso anillo en su dedo, enlazándolos de una manera aún mas poderosa, el se dio cuenta que ella volvía a llenar su mundo de colores, logrando que viera la vida en rosa, como siempre la veía cuando ella estaba con el.

* * *

sniff sniff TT-TT ¿a quien engaño? BUAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TToTT llorare mucho, que depresion, antes que nada espero si les haya gustado el epilogo, la idea de la boda, debo decir que si, se la robe unpoquito a meyer, curiosamente bella y pucca se comprometen a la misma edad, pero creo que era un paso obvio, es el siguiente paso de una relacion, asi que, alli esta. Me encanto que Garu dijera que lo complico, normalmente los hombres cuando se comprometen lo complican cuando podia ser un poco mas sencillo, pero bueno, asi son ellos

agradecimientos a:

yereri ashra

jesy

sheila ruiz

jesy_18 (talvez la misma jesy, no se, si es no, lamento la confusion)

angelus-zuu

hinachan

angel2012negro

karmen chan

amsn

Michell Tk Ga

Hazumi_Uchina

Sifu Sihaya

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:

taori 3322: perdón por casi hacerte llorar, pero fue un final feliz, y espero de todo corazon te haya gustado

ady 92: yo tambien estoy triste de que se acabe, pero tu lo dijiste, asi es el negocio, gracias

chisa nagareboshi: gracias por esos multiples comentarios positivos que me elgraron y me insitaron a seguir escribiendo

y por ultimo y no menos importante la unica e inigualable

CHOFIii: mujer a ti te tengo que dedicar un parrafo entero, gracias por que fuiste la primera en leer, desde que era el song fic 7 things hasta lo que es hoy, un fan fiction de 15 capitulos y 45 comentarios, eres mi fan numero uno, y me declaro tu fan en cuestiones de dibujo, y debo decir que el dibujo que hiciste de _amor a medias no es amor _sigue llegandome, me alegra tanto que mi historia te gustara tanto, espero no haber decepcionado con el epilogo, muchas gracias de veras por apoyar esta historia, salida de mi loca mente, de verdad gracias. SOY TU FAN!!!

muchas gracias y odio tener que poner lo que sigue

**_FIN _**

XOXO

Aryce cullen


End file.
